EternalSin
by Radiant Demon
Summary: Ten year's before the start of MLP:FIM there was a war the griffin's of the west invaded equestria after betraying the united neightions, five month's later the war ended but at what cost. Rated M for swearing violence several other things. oh and the pony's are anthro in this DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**EternalSin i own nothing in this story naruto belongs to kishimoto and my little pony belongs to hasbro**

**KNIGHTMODE/ROYAL TALK**

normal/talk

(SHOUTING)

CHAPTER 1

Twilight Sparkle sighed sadly, next to her was a opened old chest which she found in the basement it contained her mother's diary and several old tome's on top of the diary there was an old family photo of her self her older sister Trixie and her parent's ."this photo was taken two week's before the war" she thought glaring at the the man in the photo.

This said man had blonde crimson tiped hair with two fox ears poking out and ringed crimson eye's. He also had nine-foxtail's, this man was Naruto Uzumaki...Her father.

Oh how she wished she could just burn the photo but she couldn't. It was the last happy memory she had of her parent's, after the war she was happy after she moved in with her aunt and uncle but she wished that damned war never happened.

She wished her mother was not dead she wished her father did not go insane after the peace treaty with the griffins was made, she wished he did not kill his entire squad which her mother was apart of she wished...

A choked sob escaped her lips as she curled her knees to her chest, but she wasen't the only one out of the mane six that lost someone to her father's insanity.

Applejack's father Oak, Pinkie pie's older sister Cherrypie, Rainbow Dash's mother Raindancer, Rarity's aunt Gemstone and Fluttershy's mother Flora.

They were an elite squad held with high renown. They were the sin-knight's, the highest ranked officers in the celestial army.

Meanwhile outside the library, three mares were talking."then i was like oatmeal are you crazy"a pink furred mare said "yes yes darling we have heard that story a hundred times now...now then, do you have any juicy gossip you would care to share? "the white furred mare stated "well there was this one thing i hea-".The pink mare was cut off "shhh do y'all hear that" the orange mare said.

"hear what Applejack oh i know were playing a game arn't we"the pink mare said playfully"Pinkie shush fer a moment Rarity do y'all hear it" the now named Applejack asked her friend."yes dear I do it sound's like crying but were is it coming from"Rarity whispered.

I think i know were it's comin from"AJ said as pressed her ear agenst the door to the library and cupped it with her hand after a few moment's her eye's widened"that's twilight cryin"she stated which shocked Pinke Pie and Rarity then they copyed applejack.

"your...your right AJ that is Twilight crying"Pinkie said "but why is she"AJ pondered "oh i hope she's alright"Rarity said "well i know how were gonna find out" AJ said she then knocked loudly on the the"TWILIGHT Y'ALL OK IN THERE IT'S ME APPLEJACK OPEN UP"AJ shouted

"AppleJack darling maybe she dosen't want to be disturbed" Rarity said but did not sound that sure the crying just got louder and louder "wha...what if somepony's in there hurting her"Pinkie whimpered this made AppleJack fume "TWILIGHT WERE COMIN IN"AppleJack shouted.

"geez AJ what's with all the yelling"Rainbow Dash asked as she walked up to them following close behind her was Fluttershy "oh Rainbow Dash it's terrible Twilight's crying but we can't help her the door's locked"Pinkie whimpered "WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE'S CRYING IS SHE HURT DID..did sompony do somthing to her"Dash whispered the last part before growing angry.

"im busting the door down"she stated "Dash you can't just knock down her door"Rarity tried to say but was swiftly cut of "OH YEAH AND WHAT IF SHE'S HURT AND HER HORN'S DAMAGED HUH IM NOT GONNA SIT HERE WHILE SHE COULD BE HURT BAD RARITY" Dash yelled at her friend.

"i agree with Rainbow what if she is hurt"Fluttershy said timidly not five second's later they heard a loud thump and they looked at the door and saw AppleJack slowly bringing back her leg "there now quit yer bickering and let's go" AppleJack said as they slowly made there way in the the dark tree/house.

**MEANWILE IN THE CRYSTAL CAVES BELOW CANTERLOT**

a man was chained to a wall he looked to be unconscious this man is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto looked up with a faint glint of hope in his red rippled eyes "she found it" he said as he felt the seal he placed on the chest break. "now she know's the truth i...i just hope she can forgive me for not being able to save Starlight" he said a single tear escaped his eye he the wiped the tear with on of his tail's"soon i will be free Twilight soon we can be a family again and then **THE SIN-KNIGHT'S SHALL RISE ONCE MORE** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** ".

END PART 1

PART 2

Naruto sat in his cell. The faint light of the crystal's in the cave gave him some light to look at his surroundings. His cell if you could call it that was merely a sealed chamber in the crystal cave."_Ten year's" _He thought.

He then spoke. "ten _fuckin _year's...I KNOW YOUR WATCHING ME TRAITOR COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A TRUE PACTMAKER" He roared out a figure shifted in the darkness "YOU CAN'T CAN YOU" He shouted.

"YOU CAN'T FACE YOUR SINS CAN YOU _CELESTIA_" He hissed her name "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CELESTIA? YOU A COWARD AND A TRAITOR, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE A KNIGHT OR A PRINCESS" Naruto shouted enraged.

He then felt a sting upon his cheek. Naruto looked up to see her standing in front of him her arm in a postion that indicated she had slapped him. She had a look of anger and sadness but most of all regret. He saw streams of tears coming from her eye's, wetting the fur on her cheeks "Hehehehehe so you finaly snapped and decided to hit eh hehehehe"Naruto whispered softly.

"Come on, do it again you know you want to" He said with an insane fox like grin " Your nothing but a shell of you're old self Naruto what would Starlight say if she-" she was cut off "HOW DARE YOU SAY HER NAME YOU BITCH YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER BY HER NAME AFTER WHAT YOU DID" He shouted "DAMN IT NARUTO I HAD TO SIGN THAT DAMNED PEACE TREATY IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THEM" She shouted back.

"THE ONLY WAY... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME CELESTIA WE HAD THEM ON THE RUN ON THE VERGE OF GIVING UP BUT NO, YOU HAD TO CUT A DEAL. A DEAL THAT GOT THE SIN-KNIGHT'S KILLED...OAK,GEM,FLORA,RAIN,CHERRY,_STARLIGHT_"He whispered the last part tears streaming from his eye's "THOSE I SAW AS FAMILY ARE DEAD, THE MAN THAT WAS A BROTHER TO ME THE MARE'S THAT WERE LIKE SISTER'S TO ME...but most of all my wife dead...all dead and it's your fault Celestia there blood is on your hand's"He said the last part barely a whisper.

"Tha..that may be true Naruto but you did not have to kill ninety-percent of the griffin's...Naruto you murdered thousand's of civilllian's...for what it's worth Naruto i am sorry and if..if you want i could tell your daughter's that you are alive that way you ca-" She was cut of. "My daughter's hate me and before you say otherwise let me speak...you see in the basement of the old library in ponyville i hid a chest before i struck Griffhal Mountains(1)" He spoke "And what does this have to do with Twilight and Trixie hating you" Celestia asked.

" there was a seal on this said chest...a seal that i placed, The moment she opened it i got all of her memories from the past ten years... SHE HATES ME, MY OWN DAUGHTER HATES ME AND FOR WHAT HUH GETTING REVENGE FOR HER MOTHER'S DEATH. HELL TRIXIE IS NOT EVEN IN MOST OF THOSE MEMORIES SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS HUH_ OLD FRIEND_" He yelled at her.

" Wha...what do you mean Naruto i made sure they were both sent to Velvet Sparkle and NightLight i-" He cut her off " **YOU DID WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING CELESTIA THEY HATED ME YOU KNOW THIS...**oh god's that's why Trixie was not in any of Twilight's memories after the second year they kicked her out"He said shocked.

" Wait wait wait, I thought you just said you saw twilight's memories...You would have seen them also...unless you made the seal to just solely focus on your daughter's" Celestia said shocked now.

She thought back, It was pretty dumb giving Naruto's daughter's to there aunt and uncle when they clearly hated naruto.

Naruto started to thrash around violently in his chain's "**THOSE FUCKING PRICK'S IM GONNA KILL THEM, IM GONNA FUCKING MASSACRE THEM**... im gonna..im gonna" His word's becoming sobs as he thought back to his wife's death.

_FLASHBACK ( I advise the theme Lord of Apocalypse Ost:: Shinooto(2) )_

_"DAMN IT STAR DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE" Naruto shouted as he held his dying wife. The bodies of the other knight's scattered across the battlefield. StarLight looked up at Naruto and just smiled knowing her death was close "Na..ru..to p-please do me one last favor my love" Starlight whispered faintly._

_"yes..anything my love" Naruto sobbed out putting more pressure on one of her more grievous wounds that covered her body staining her once beautiful royal purple __colored fur. "I know why this happened Naruto, We were sold out the treaty is a lie *cough* Celestia want's us dead" She wheezed out._

_"No Star you're wrong Tia would never do this, She has no reason. She is a sin-knight you know this" Naruto said shocked his wife would say such a thing."Naruto i have seen how she looks at you...She loves you but...but you're right that can't be the reason right * cough cough* there must be some other reason"She whispered._

_"But any way ba-back to the sub-subject * cough* avenge us Naruto, avenge this murder" She coughed out " I will my love i will" Naruto sobbed as he held his wife tightly"But..but also promise me one th..thi..thing * coght cough*"She wheezed._

_" Yes Starlight" Naruto said "Don't die p..ple..please our..our daughter's will need you after im..im gone* COUGH COUGH*"Starlight said whilst coughing up blood._

_"You already know the answer love, What kind of father would i be if i did not" Naruto whispered crying "Hehehe a bad one...listen Naruto i..i don't have much time left could you..could you do me one last thing" she asked._

_"Yes Star" Naruto asked "Could you just...hold me one..las..last time" She asked crying not wanting to die "Of course Starlight...please...please don't die...please don't leave me"Naruto whispered as he held her gently._

_"I..i lo..love..yo..you..Na..ru..to" Starlight wispered as the light slowly faded from her eyes "Starlight...Starlight no no no NO STARLIGHT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE NO NO NO __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__" Naruto cried holding his now deceased wife tightly._

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto left his trance like state to find he was being held by someone. He instantly knew it was it was Celestia but..but why was she crying."NA..NARU..TO IM..SO SO-SORRY...PLEA-PLEASE FORGIVE ME" She sobbed out holding him tightly. Naruto looked up at her, She looked back"Na..Naruto i..i-" She was cut off by Naruto headbutting her in the jaw then again in the face breaking her nose.

Celestia looked at Naruto with a hurt expression as he just glared at her "Get..out" He whispered. "Wha..what" She asked hoping to have heard him wrong. "**GET OUT**" He shouted, But it sounded more like a demonic roar. Celestia's eye's widened in fear she the teleported out crying.

Seconds felt like hours as he sat there in the faint light of the cave silently crying for his fallen comrades...and his deceased wife "_I have failed you all my friends...most of all i have failed you my love" _Naruto thought as he slowly drifted of the a nightmare filled sleep.

**A.N**

**RADIANT DEMON HERE WITH A REDONE VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE AND TWO**

**READ&REVIEW IF YOU SEE ANY PART IN THIS CHAPTER THAT COULD USE IMPROVEMENT.(Im Sirius guy's i don't even know if you like this fic or not)**

**PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL TRY TO FIX IT .**

**WELL THAT'S ABOUT IT...TILL NEXT TIME**

**1. it's pronounced griff (as in griff-in) hal (hall)**

**2. shinooto just fits the scene so yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

ROYAL BOUNTY BOOK

NARUTO UZUMAKI

**RANK-** KNIGHT LORD

**STATUS** K.I.A

**CAUSE OF DEATH-**UNKNOWN

**BOUNTY** N/A

WANTED BY THE GRIFFIN CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF 200000 GRIFFIN SOLDIERS AT THE BATTLE OF GUSTFALL PASS

**FAMILY** N/A(SAID TO BE MARRIED TO STARLIGHT SPARKLE)(knight lord Uzumaki was raised by princess Celestia's parent's king Orion and queen Nova but is not Celestia's brother)

**WEAPON'S-** ETHEREAL SPLITTER - DIMENSION RIPPER

**INCORRUPTUS-**VERMILION/SIEGFRIED( Having created the knight ark's Naruto's one is the strongest but also the most unstable due to his demonic side thus making his ark split in to two different knight's SIEGFRIED THE ABYSS KNIGHT and VERMILION THE LORD OF BLOOD)

**INFO-** KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI IS SAID TO HAVE DIED BY CELESTIAS HAND AFTER THE WAR HE APPARENTLY WENT INSANE AND MASSACRED HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS AFTER THE PEACE TREATY WAS SIGNED.

_***TOP SECRET INFORMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S EYE'S ONLY***_

_**THE TRUTH BEHIND KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S INSANITY IS THE COST OF THE PEACE TREATY THE DEATH ON THE SIN KNIGHT'S. DURING A MISSION TO GUARD A TOWN NEAR THE GRIFFIN BORDER THE GRIFFIN ARMY AMBUSHED THEM IN THE DESERTED TOWN NARUTO WAS THE ONLY SURVIVOR NARUTO WAS SEALED IN THE CRYSTAL CAVE'S BENEATH CANTERLOT AFTER HE LOST CONTROL OF VERMILION AND DESTROYED THE GRIFFIN HOMELAND KILLING MILLION'S.**_

STARLIGHT SPARKLE

**RANK-** KNIGHT CAPTAIN

**STATUS** K.I.A

**CAUSE OF DEATH-** EXTREAM BLOOD LOSS

**BOUNTY** N/A

WANTED BY THE GRIFFIN CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF 200000 GRIFFIN SOLDIERS AT THE BATTLE OF GUSTFALL PASS

**FAMILY- **DAUGHTER'S, TWILIGHT SPARKLE&TRIXIE LULAMOON - SISTER, VELVET SPARKLE - BROTHER IN LAW, NIGHT LIGHT - NEPHEW, SHINING ARMOR.(SAID TO BE MARRIED TO NARUTO UZUMAKI)

**WEAPON'S- **GRANDSWORD/ANCIENT CLAW(DAGGER)

**SHIELD**** -** EARLY GUARDIAN

**INCORRUPTUS**-WIZEL THE WHITE KNIGHT

**INFO- **KNIGHT CAPTAIN STARLIGHT SPARKLE IS SAID TO HAVE DIED BY KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S HAND AFTER THE WAR HE APPARENTLY WENT INSANE AND MASSACRED HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS AFTER THE PEACE TREATY WAS SIGNED.

_***TOP SECRET INFORMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S EYE'S ONLY***_

_**SAME AS ABOVE MINUS THE PART'S ABOUT NARUTO**_

CHERRY PIE

**RANK-** KNIGHT CAPTAIN

**STATUS** K.I.A

**CAUSE OF DEATH-** IMPALED THROUGH THE CHEST IN TO A TREE

**BOUNTY** N/A

WANTED BY THE GRIFFIN CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF 200000 GRIFFIN SOLDIERS AT THE BATTLE OF GUSTFALL PASS

**FAMILY-**PARENT'S CLYDE&LUCIA PIE-SISTER'S INKY/BLINKY&PINKIE PIE-COUSIN OCTAVIA

**WEAPON'S** - GAE BOLG

**INCORRUPTUS**-LARVAYNE THE VERMILION DRAKE

**INFO- **KNIGHT CAPTAIN CHERRY PIE IS SAID TO HAVE DIED BY KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S HAND AFTER THE WAR HE APPARENTLY WENT INSANE AND MASSACRED HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS AFTER THE PEACE TREATY WAS SIGNED.

_***TOP SECRET INFORMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S EYE'S ONLY***_

_**SAME AS ABOVE MINUS THE PART'S ABOUT NARUTO**_

FLORA

**RANK-** KNIGHT CAPTAIN

**STATUS** K.I.A

**CAUSE OF DEATH-** IMPALED FROM BEHIND BY SEVERAL SPEAR'S

BOUNTY N/A

WANTED BY THE GRIFFIN CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF 200000 GRIFFIN SOLDIERS AT THE BATTLE OF GUSTFALL PASS

**FAMILY-**DAUGHTER FLUTTERSHY

**WEAPON'S-** CROSS CUTTER - ANGELIC SABER

**INCORRUPTUS- **GRENDEL THE SLIVER DRAGOON

**INFO- **KNIGHT CAPTAIN FLORA IS SAID TO HAVE DIED BY KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S HAND AFTER THE WAR HE APPARENTLY WENT INSANE AND MASSACRED HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS AFTER THE PEACE TREATY WAS SIGNED.

_***TOP SECRET INFOMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S EYE'S ONLY***_

_**SAME AS ABOVE**_

GEMSTONE

**RANK-** KNIGHT CAPTAIN

**STATUS** K.I.A

**CAUSE OF DEATH-** CUT IN HALF FROM THE WAIST

**BOUNTY** N/A

WANTED BY THE GRIFFIN CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF 200000 GRIFFIN SOLDIERS AT THE BATTLE OF GUSTFALL PASS

**FAMILY-**BROTHER COLOMBO-NIECES RARITY&SWEETIEBELLE

**WEAPON'S-** CLOUDTHRESHER

**INCORRUPTUS- **DINIVAS THE BLACK KNIGHT(EBONWINGS)

**INFO- **KNIGHT CAPTAIN GEMSTONE IS SAID TO HAVE DIED BY KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S HAND AFTER THE WAR HE APPARENTLY WENT INSANE AND MASSACRED HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS AFTER THE PEACE TREATY WAS SIGNED.

_***TOP SECRET INFORMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S EYE'S ONLY***_

_**SAME AS ABOVE**_

OAK

**RANK-** KNIGHT CAPTAIN

**STATUS** K.I.A

**CAUSE OF DEATH-** MASSIVE BLOOD LOSS.

**BOUNTY** N/A

WANTED BY THE GRIFFIN CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF 200000 GRIFFIN SOLDIERS AT THE BATTLE OF GUSTFALL PASS

**FAMILY- **MOTHER GRANNY SMITH - WIFE SUMMERFREE - CHILDREN BIGMACINTOSH APPLEJACK&APPLEBLOOM

**WEAPON'S-** DIJIN'S GREAT AXE - HRAESVELGR

**INCORRUPTUS- **HECATONCHEIR THE BLIND RAGE HEAVY WARRIOR

**INFO- **KNIGHT CAPTAIN OAK IS SAID TO HAVE DIED BY KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S HAND AFTER THE WAR HE APPARENTLY WENT INSANE AND MASSACRED HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS AFTER THE PEACE TREATY WAS SIGNED.

_***TOP SECRET INFORMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S EYE'S ONLY***_

_**SAME AS ABOVE**_

RAINDANCER

**RANK-** KNIGHT CAPTAIN/ BAD ASS( SELF PROCLAIMED)

**STATUS** K.I.A

**CAUSE OF DEATH-** CRUCIFIED TO A WALL via arrow's,spear's,bolts( crossbow arrow's)

**BOUNTY** N/A

WANTED BY THE GRIFFIN CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF 200000 GRIFFIN SOLDIERS AT THE BATTLE OF GUSTFALL PASS

**FAMILY- **DAUGHTER RAINBOW DASH

**WEAPON'S- **AZURE TORRENT&INDIGO WRATH

**INCORRUPTUS- **ADRAMMELECH THE WROTH

**INFO- **KNIGHT CAPTAIN RAINDANCER IS SAID TO HAVE DIED BY KNIGHTLORD UZUMAKI'S HAND AFTER THE WAR HE APARENTLY WENT INSANE AND MASSACRED HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS AFTER THE PEACE TREATY WAS SIGNED.

_***TOP SECRET INFOMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S EYE'S ONLY***_

_**SAME AS ABOVE**_

***TOP SECRET INFOMATION FOR THE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S/KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S EYE'S ONLY***

PRINCESS LUNA/NIGHTMARE MOON

**RANK-** KNIGHT COMMANDER/PRINCESS

**STATUS** ALIVE

**BOUNTY** NONE

**FAMILY- **PARENT'S QUEEN NOVA&KING ORION-SISTER PRINCESS CELESTIA

**WEAPON'S-** MOONBEAM BOW/ DEMONIC ARK( IF YOU HAVE PLAYED WCK2 THE THINK OF A CROSS BOW VERSION SINCE BOTH THE WEAPON'S LOOK THE SAME)

**INCORRUPTUS- **LUTHIA THE MOON MAIDEN/SHEMHAZAI THE WHISPERER(THE BETRAYER)(when Luna became nightmare moon the corrupted magic made Luna's knight ark mutate and split in two thus LUTHIA&SHEMHAZAI were made)

**INFO** N/A*memo from Naruto*(she's ya damn sister Tia i think you know all ya need to)

PRINCESS CELESTIA

**RANK -** KNIGHT COMMANDER/ PRINCESS

**STATUS** ALIVE

**BOUNTY** NONE

**FAMILY- **PARENT'S QUEEN NOVA&KING ORION-SISTER PRINCESS LUNA

**WEAPON'S- **TOURNESOL & SYLPHID EDGE

**INCORRUPTUS- **ULTIMA THE SUN QUEEN

**INFO** N/A*another memo from Naruto*(you don't really need info on you self do ya Tia)

ERIS GODDESS OF CHAOS

**RANK-** KNIGHT COMMANDER/ GODDESS OF CHAOS/ PERVERT * A memo from Naruto*( you look me in the eye and tell me she has not tried to grope you in the shower)

**STATUS** ENCASED IN STONE

**BOUNTY** NONE

**FAMILY-**UNKNOWN

**WEAPON'S- **YAGYU DARKBLADE-STAFF OF CHAOS

**INCORRUPTUS- **ZEROMUS THE CONDEMNER(TYRANT OF CONVICTION)

**INFO** N/A*yet another memo from Naruto*(come on Tia she's ya best friend...or atleast she was i think you know every thing you need to know about her)

CHRYSALIS( QUEEN CHRYSALIS)

**RANK -** QUEEN(FORMER)/CRAZY YET LOVABLE PERVERT * A shakily written memo from Naruto*( trust me on this one Tia when it come's to...well...sex...she...is...crazy, let's just leave it at that)

**STATUS** UNKNOWN

**BOUNTY- **ALIVE 50000 BITS,DEAD 0 BITS

**FAMILY-** QUEEN THORAX( DECEASED)

**WEAPON-** PROTOTYPE FIRE STAFF R2 (RAGNAROK MK II)

**INCORRUPTUS-** UNKOWN

INFO N/A

_**SIN KNIGHT'S ( TOP SECRET INFORMATION ONLY FOR THE EYE'S OF THE SIN KNIGHTS, THE ARCH-MAGE OF THE ORDER OF MAGUS,THE ROYAL GUARD COMMANDER'S AND THE PRINCESS)**_

_**SIEGFRIED THE ABYSS KNIGHT**_

_**PACTMAKER- NARUTO UZUMAKI**_

_**RANK- KNIGHT LORD**_

_**STATUS - ACTIVE**_

_**BOUNTY NONE**_

_**UNIT - WIZEL, LARVANE, DINIVAS, ADRAMMELECH, HECATONCHEIR, GRENDEL**_

_**WEAPON'S- BALMUNG- DURANDAL**_

_**KNIGHT ARK - A DARK BLUE JEWEL THAT'S CONNECTED TO A SLIVER CHAIN **_

_**CHANT - ****OH SIEGFRIED,ABYSSAL KNIGHT, GUARDIAN OF THE VOID, GRANT ME YOUR POWER,**** VERTO**_

_**INFO - SIEGFRIED IS THE OLDEST OF THE SIN KNIGHT'S AND IS THE MOST POWERFUL...* THE REST IS TO SMEARED TO READ***_

_**WIZEL THE WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**PACTMAKER- STARLIGHT ****SPARKLE**_

_**RANK- KNIGHT ****CAPTAIN**_

_**STATUS - INACTIVE**_

_**BOUNTY- NONE**_

_**UNIT - SEIGFRIED, LARVANE, DINIVAS, ADRAMMELECH, HECATONCHEIR, GRENDEL**_

_**WEAPON'S - WHITESTEEL/TALION**_

_**SHIELD****- ARGENT ****SHIELD**_

_**KNIGHT ARK- GAUNTLET & DAGGER**_

_**CHANT - ****OH WIZLE, WHITE WARRIOR, WIELDER OF THE ANCIENT SWORD, GRANT ME YOUR POWER, ****VERTO**_

_**INFO - WIZLE IS A RATHER NEW KNIGHT, BUT SHOW'S SO MUCH POTENTIAL TO BE ONE OF THE GREATEST, BUT THE WHI...* THE REST IS TO SMEARED TO READ***_

_**DINIVAS(EBONWINGS) THE BLACK KNIGHT**_

_**PACTMAKER- GEMSTONE**_

_**RANK- KNIGHT ****CAPTAIN**_

_**STATUS - INACTIVE**_

_**BOUNTY- NONE**_

_**UNIT - SIEGFRIED, LARVANE, WIZEL, ADRAMMELECH, HECATONCHEIR, GRENDEL**_

_**WEAPON- SHADOW WING**_

_**KNIGHT ARK - BLACK SWORD AND SHEATH**_

_**CHANT- ****OH DINIVAS, DELIVERER OF DARK AND DREAD,RULER OF THE ANCIENT SHADOWS,GRANT ME YOUR POWER, **** VERTO**_

_**INFO- MUCH LIKE IT'S COUNTER-PART WIZEL DINIVAS IS A RATHER NEW KNIGHT BUT MUCH LIKE IT'S SIBLING IN ARMS IT HOLD'S GREAT POTENTIAL...* THE REST IS IS TO WORN TO READ***_

_**GRENDEL THE SILVER DRAGOON**_

_**PACTMAKER-FLORA**_

_**RANK- KNIGHT ****CAPTAIN**_

_**STATUS - INACTIVE**_

_**BOUNTY- NONE**_

_**UNIT - SIEGFRIED, LARVANE, DINIVAS, ADRAMMELECH, HECATONCHEIR, WIZEL**_

_**WEAPON- RIDILL**_

_**KNIGHT ARK - SILVER DRACONIC HELMET**_

_**CHANT-**** OH GRENDEL,LORD OF THE SKY, MASTER OF THE UNYIELDING BLADE,GRANT ME YOUR POWER, ****VERTO**_

_**INFO- NOT MUCH IS KNOW ABOUT GRENDEL OTHER THEN IT WAS CREATED ABOUT TWO-HUNDRED YEAR'S AGO, IT'S SAID THE PACTMAKER OF GRENDEL AND ANY OF SAID PACTMAKER'S DESCENDENT INHERIT AN ABILITY TO TALK TO ANY BEAST TO AN EXTENT, AND A WEAKER VERSION OF THE FAMED DRAGOON GLARE...* THIS PART OF THE TEXT IS FADED*... THE CURRENT PACTMAKER'S DAUGHTER...IS ABLE TO USE THIS ABILITY TO AN EXTENT, BUT NOT AS WELL AS HER MOTHER,BUT THAT JUST MAY BE A GOOD THING, IT IS SAID CAPTAIN FLORA COULD MAKE SOMEBODY KILL THEM SELF BY USING THE DRAGOON'S GLARE...* THE REST IS UNREADABLE***_

_**LARVAYNE THE VERMILION DRAKE**_

_**PACTMAKER- CHERRY PIE**_

_**STATUS- INACTIVE**_

_**RANK- KNIGHT CAPTAIN**_

_**BOUNTY- NONE**_

_**UNIT - SIEGFRIED, GRENDEL, DINIVAS, ADRAMMELECH, HECATONCHEIR, WIZEL**_

_**WEAPON- LARVAINT-FIENDSLAYER**_

_**KNIGHT ARK- A DRAGON SHAPED BELT( MINUS THE ARMS AND LEGS OF A DRAGON)**_

_**CHANT- ****OH LARVAYNE,VERMILION DRAKE, LEVELLER OF ANCIENT LANDS, GRANT ME YOUR POWER, ****VERTO**_

_**INFO- LIKE THE OTHER KNIGHT'S OF KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S SQUAD LARVAYNE IS A RATHER NEW KNIGHT, NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT THIS KNIGHT OTHER THEN IT GRANTS IT'S PACTMAKER WITH AN ABLITY KNOWN AS DRAGONSIGHT, AN UNIQUE SKILL THAT ALLOWS THE PACTMAKER TO SEE IN TO A PERSON'S HEART TO SEE WHAT THERE INTENTIONS ARE...* THE REST IS TO FADED TO READ***_

_**HECATONCHEIR THE BLIND RAGE HEAVY WARRIOR**_

_**PACTMAKER- OAK**_

_**STATUS- INACTIVE**_

_**RANK- KNIGHT ****CAPTAIN**_

_**BOUNTY- NONE**_

_**UNIT - SIEGFRIED, GRENDEL, DINIVAS, ADRAMMELECH, LARVAYNE, WIZEL**_

_**WEAPON- RIOT AX**_

_**KNIGHT ARK- A DEMONIC LOOKING MASK**_

_**CHANT-**** OH HECATONCHEIR,EARTHLY GUARDIAN, PROTECTOR OF BROKEN LANDS, GRANT ME YOUR POWER, ****VERTO**_

_**INFO- LIKE THE OTHER KNIGHTS IN KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S SQUAD HACATONCHEIR IS A RATHER NEW KNIGHT, NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT THIN KNIGHT OTHER THEN IT GRANTING IT'S PACTMAKER INCREASED SPEED, STRENGTH STAMINA, AND A HIGHER PAIN TOLERANCE...* THE REST IS UN READABLE***_

_**ADRAMMELECH THE WROTH**_

_**PACTMAKER- RAINDANCER**_

_**STATUS- INACTIVE**_

_**RANK- KNIGHT ****CAPTAIN**_

_**BOUNTY- NONE**_

_**UNIT - SIEGFRIED, GRENDEL, DINIVAS, HECATONCHEIR, LARVAYNE, WIZEL**_

_**WEAPON- THUNDER BLADE& FROST EDGE**_

_**KNIGHT ARK- A SPLITABLE SWORD HILT**_

_**CHANT****- OH ADRAMMELECH, MASTER OF STORMS, WIELDER OF THE ETERNAL THUNDER, GRANT ME YOUR POWER, ****VERTO**_

_**INFO- LIKE THE OTHER KNIGHTS IN KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI'S SQUAD ADRAMMELECH IS A RATHER NEW KNIGHT, NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT THIS KNIGHT OTHER THEN IT GRANTING IT'S PACTMAKER INCREASED SPEED, STAMINA, AND THE ABILITY TO MAKE A MONSOON AT WILL...* THE REST IS UNREADABLE***_

_**VERMILION THE LORD OF BLOOD**_

_**PACTMAKER- NARUTO UZUMAKI**_

_**STATUS- **_**_UNKNOWN_**

_**RANK- NONE**_

_**BOUNTY- 100000000 BITS DEAD OR ALIVE ( if you see this knight and your by your self your fucked)**_

_**WANTED FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF GRIFFHALL MOUNTAIN AND THE MURDER OF OVER ONE-MILLION GRIFFINS**_

_**UNIT- NONE**_

_**WEAPON- THE SWORD OF VERMILION**_

_**KNIGHT ARK - UNKNOWN ( said to be a blood red cloak but some witnesses state it was a black and red version of Siegfried's ark ) **_

_**CHANT****- OH VERMILION, LORD OF BLOOD, MASTER OF THE ARCANA, GRANT ME YOUR POWER, ****VERTO**_

_**INFO- VERMILION IS IN A SENSE THE DARKER VERSION OF SIEGFRIED, UNLIKE IT'S COUNTER PART VERMILION... AFTER KNIGHT LORD UZUMAKI MADE THE FIRST ARKS NINETEEN THOUSAND YEAR'S AGO, HE NOTICED AND ANOMALY WITHIN HIS ARK...THUS LEADING TO THE CREATION OF VERMILION, AS INSANE AS VERMILION MAY SEEM HE STILL HAS A SENSE OF HONOR BUT WHEN HE ENTER'S A BLOOD RAGE HE LOSES HIS SELF TO HIS BLOOD LUST AND WILL KILL ANY THING BE IT MAN, WOMAN , YOUNG AND OLD...* THE REST IS BLANKED OUT***_

_A.N IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE KNIGHT ARK'S ARE FROM GO TO THE WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES WIKI THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE._

_MOST OF THE WEAPONS THE SIN KNIGHT'S USE ARE FROM WKC 1&2 THE LINK TO A VIDEO ON THE WEAPONS WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE_

_CHRYSALIS'S WEAPON IS BASED OF THE GUN-LANCE SLEPHNIR FROM LORD OF ARCANA, AND NO IT'S A ONE OF A KIND WEAPON IN THIS STORY SO NO OTHER PERSON WILL HAVE ONE._

_LASTLY THE BLANKED OUT PARTS IN THE INFO SECTION ARE THERE FOR A REASON, THAT REASON IS I DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL ANY OF THE MAJOR DETAILS._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

**HEY GUY'S RAIDIANT HERE GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ETERNALSIN I DID NOT WANT TO PUT THIS CHAPTER OUT YET BUT I GUESS IT'S A GOOD WAY FOR ME TO FILL IN THE BLANK'S(THAT AND IM STILL WAITING ON THAT POLL I REALLY NEED YOU GUY'S TO VOTE SO I KNOW WHEN TO KICK EVERYTHING OFF AS MY POLL SAY'S THREE CHOICE'S GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE DETAIL'S)ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

SORROW

Luna sat quietly on her bed looking blankly at her fireplace "im booored"Luna whined to her self it's been ten month's since the mane six cleansed her of Nightmare Moon first the noble's,shopkeeper's and royal guard's were a bit fearful but now everything was back to normal but now...now she was bored very very bored.

"Damn it i swear if i can't do some thing fun soon im gonna go nut's"Luna said to herself just then there was a bright flash in her room she knew instantly who it was"TIA"She shouted in glee thinking her sister wanted to spend some time with her.

"Luna*cough* do you still have that first aid kit under your *cough cough* bed" Celestia coughed out her broken nose was leaking blood downher throat making it hard not to cough" yeah Tia i do why do you ask it's not like you..need..it"She finished staring at her sister in shock.

"OH MY STAR'S WHAT HAPPENED"she shouted as she rushed to her sister"Luna could you-"she was cut off "who did this to you"Luna asked "would you believe me if i said i tripped"Celestia said hoping she believed her "sis do i look stupid to you you obviously took a headbut to the face"Luna said remembering the last time her sister had a broken jaw this was no different.

Celestia sat in silence as Luna cleaned and fixed her nose"sooo you gonna tell me what happened or not" Luna asked "your not going to drop this until i tell you aren't you" Celesita sighed shook her head no "fine...i was visiting Naruto whe-"Luna stoped her "how did you break your nose visiting Naruto's grave"Luna asked.

"_Ah shit that's right i told her Naruto is dead...*sigh* i was gonna have to tell her sometime "_Celestia thought "well sis"Luna asked. "umm well you see Luna..Naruto...Naruto's not dead he-"She was cut of "**WHAT...WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT-**"before she could finish Celestia silenced her.

"SHHHHH do you want all of Canterlot to know...now if you will let me expla-"Luna cut her of "talk now" Luna said angrily.

(3 Hour's later) (what did you think im gonna show you what happened so early in the story)

Luna was mad no scratch that she was down right pissed"HOW COULD YOU CELESTIA"her sister winced she only called her by her full name if it was important...and when she was angry.

"Luna plea-" She was cut of "SHUT THE FUCK UP... WHY TIA WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS WHY WOULD YOU CONDEMN ONE OF YOUR OLDEST FRIEND'S HUH WHY WOULD YOU EVER SIGN A FUCKING PEACE TREATY THAT'S DEMAND'S WERE SO FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS IF YOU WERE WINING ANSWER ME"Luna shouted at her sister angry that she condemned the man she loved.

"DO YOU NOT THINK I DON'T REGRET DOING IT LUNA DO YOU THINK I DON'T REGRET SENDING THE SIN-KNIGHT'S TO THERE DEATH'S IT HAUNT'S ME EVERY NIGHT WHILST I DREAM EVERY TIME I SEE TWILIGHT AND HER FRIEND'S*sob sob* IM SORRY PLEASE LUNA PLEA..*sob* PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TO"Celestia begged her younger sister tear's staining her fur.

"HOW CAN I NOT TIA...how can i not hate you for do what you did tia not only did you send them to there death's but you knew Naruto would survive and seek vengeance...that and did you see Twilight's face when i mentioned him last time she visted she hate's him sis his own daughter hate's him hell i think she is happy thinking he is dead tho i think his older daughter Trixie does not"Luna said sadly.

"how...how did you find out that Twilight and Trixie are his daughter's" Celestia asked shocked "tia i know he was married to Starlight"Luna said "but how the document's of the wedding are in my privet...study"she then glared at her sister." how many time must i tell you lulu don't go through my stuff"Celestia said blushing a bit "you know you have some good taste in porn sis but you really gotta hide it better" Luna said smirking "LUNA" Celestia yelled her face was dark red.

"But in no sis i don't hate you"Celestia smiled as Luna continued " i mean yeah i wanna break your nose even worse then it is then push you over and kick you a few time's" Celestia just sweat dropped"_I hope she's kidding"_she thought "but i don't hate you... now could you please tell me were Naruto is so i can visit him-"Celestia cut her of" NO LUNA ABSOLUTELY NOT" she yelled.

"OH AND WHY NOT SISTER" Luna said angrily "because i know you will try to molest him because he's chained to the wall"Celestia said in a lazy tone.

MEANWHILE BENEATH CANTERLOT

Naruto struggled in his sleep nightmare's assaulting his mind "no...oak...flora...help...him" Naruto whispered.

_(DREAMSCAPE)_

_"AHHHH FUCK THAT HURT'S" Oak shouted as he tried to put pressure in one of his various wound's "NARUTO I CAN'T STOP THE BLEEDING THAT BOLT HIT A MAJOR VAIN"Flora yelled trying to heal Oak her eye's filled with tear's._

_Oak looked at his captain and friend "Naruto just give me my axe i can still fight"Oak grunted out in pain."No Oak your hurt just let-" he was cut off" Darn'it Naruto let me fight i can still go on do you honestly think Rain and Cherry can hold out over there forever...please Naruto i know im gonna die so please let me die like a warrior should"Oak pleaded._

_"fine but how are ya gonna hold your axe you can barely stand...unless Flora come here" Naruto said"ye...yes Naruto"Flora whispered "Get me some bandage's please"he asked second's later a roll of gauze landed on his hand "thank's... ok Oak Give me your hand's"Naruto said as he slowly tied Oak's hand's to Hades._

_"Thank's Brother"Oak said sadly"he he no problem Oak" Naruto whispered tear's slowly making there way down his cheek's."TIME TO SHOW THOSE GRIFFIN BASTARD'S WHY THE CALL ME THE __**BLIND RAGE HEAVY WARRIOR**__" Oak shouted as he charged the griffin's head on_

_(DREAM END)_

"NO" Naruto yelled as he woke up from the nightmare he looked around his cell "why" he whispered as he when back to a nightmare filled sleep.

**YO RADIANT DEMON HERE GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ETERNALSIN THO THIS WAS JUST A FILLER TILL THE POLL FINISHES SO YEAH IM NOT GONNA DO ANY MORE CHAP'S TILL THE POLL IS DONE.**

**SO HOW WAS THE SEMI FUNNY MOMENT BETWEEN TIA AND LULU DID IT KILL THE MOMENT OR NOT.**

**ALSO THANK YOU SUBTERRA59&FRYTRIX FOR YOUR REVIEW'S I WILL TRY TOO KEEP THIS GOING GOOD.**

**ANY WAY READ&REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL**

**THIS IS RADIANT DEMON AND I BID YOU GOOD NIGHT.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A.N YO RADIANT DEMON HERE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER AJ KICKED DOWN TWILIGHT'S DOOR (OH AND THIS HAPPEN'S THREE WEEK'S BEFORE THE WEDDING). ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

HATE OR FORGIVENESS (PART 1)

(Twilight Sparkle's house/library)

"Twi were are ya" AJ whispered as her and the other's slowly made there way in to the dark house/tree the crying just got louder and louder until they were in front of Twilight. Twilight looked up at the girls while rubbing her eye's "o..oh hey..*sob*..girl's wh..what's up" Twilight said trying to hide the photograph.

They just looked at her shocked "Twilight darling are you alright we-" she was cut of "yeah im fine i was just...i was just looking thru some old thing's my _father_ left in the basement when he ran the library ten year's ago" she said her eye's widened she had said to much.

" yer father...but i thought he lived in canterlot with your mother?...wait wasn't the library run by the bastard _Naruto Uzumaki_ ten year's ago" AJ said hissing Naruto's name after she mentioned his name the other's face's had either the look of anger or a look of sadness.

"Well...umm girl's..you..you see" Twilight stammered out "hey Twilight why are ya trying to hide that photo" Pinkie asked curiously Twilight's eye's widened the other's looked at Twilight "oh i get it...it's something embarrassing isn't it" Pinkie said as she yanked the photo out of Twilight's hand.

"PINKIE PLEASE GIVE IT BACK" Twilight shouted"hmmm it was taken two week's before the war"Pinkie whispered as she looked at the date on the photo "Pinkie please give it back" Twilight said.

"Awww Twi you looked so cute when you were seven"Pinkie's eye's widened "is that Trixie?...Twi did you know her when you were younger" Pinkie asked shocked that Trixie was in a photo with Twilight.

The girls were shocked at hearing this "Hey that's your aunt Starlight Sparkle and...that's-" Pinkie's eye's widened and her hair instantly deflated "i...is th..that...who...i...i..think..it..is" Pinkie whispered the other's were confused they looked at Twilight she just nodded her head to Pinkie.

"Twi..Twilight why are you in a photo with N..Naru...Naruto Uzumaki" she asked the other's eye's widened and then they rushed over to Pinkie to see for them selve's when the ot to Pinkie they were shocked at what the photo was of it looked like a family photo.

Twilight looked down her eye's filled with tear's AppleJack walked over to her "Twilight if you have something to say just say it we won't judge you" AJ said soothingly they waited patiently for here to speak.

"My parent's are not really my parent's" this shocked her friend's "there my aunt and uncle Starlight Sparkle is my mother...and Trixie is my older sister" Twilight whispered the other's eye's widened. Twilight then muttered something "could you speak up darling" Rarity asked.

"And...and...Naruto Uzumaki is my..my father" She whispered whilst crying.

(TWO AND A HALF WEEK'S LATER)

"Damn it im lost" A shadowed figure said as it wondered through the crystal cave's "there goes my plan...great just fucking great im gonna die down here" It said in a panicked tone it the promptly stubbed it's toe in a rock "OW FUCK THAT HURT" The shadowed figure yelled out.

A loud rumbling stopped her rather comedic display fallowed by a faint "could you keep it down" the voice said chuckling faintly the figure looked over to were the voice came from to see a man chained to the wall.

"OH AND WHAT IF...i...don't" The figure said eye's widening after realizing who the man looked up at the person that discovered is prison and smiled "I honestly did not expect you to find my prison _Cryssie_" Naruto said happy to see one of his oldest friend's/one time Girlfriend.

"N...Naruto..is that you" the figure asked "yep it's me Chrysalis...what did you think Tia would honestly kill me" Naruto said humerusly only to get glomped by the now named Chrysalis. Naruto just rubbed the top of her head soothingly until she calmed down a bit.

As Chrysalis was about to say something Naruto's eye's widened "Chrysalis you need to hide now" Naruto stated in a hushed tone "what...why do i-" She was cut of "_What the. why the hell is this open"_ A voice from out side to room said.

Thinking quickly Chrysalis detached from Naruto and dived behind some rock's but as she landed she hit her head and knocked her self out Naruto's eye just twitched "_well that was dumb of you Cryssie"_ He thought.

"Were you tying to break out Naruto?" Celestia said as she walked in to the dim room "hmmm very funny traitor but do you think i can move my fucking hand's" Naruto said. Celestia shook her head "exactly any way if i could free my self id be slamming your face against the wall until your head was nothing put a bloody paste" Naruto growled out.

Celestia winced at the mental image "well Tia im sure you came down here for a reason" Naruto said "yes i have... Shining Armor and Cadence are getting married in a few days... and-" she was cut of.

" And why are you telling me this...i mean it's not like im not happy for my student and Cadence but if you haven't noticed im kinda chained to a wall" he said flatly.

"I just thought you would like to know Naruto...any way im very busy today so i have to go good bye" She said as she walked out of the room. "So Chrysalis i assume the wedding is the reason your in canterlot" Naruto asked the now awake Chrysalis.

"yeah that's why im here " She said looking at Naruto "sooo wanna help" Chrysalis asked "hmmm i can but your going to either get Cadence or my daughter down here and even then it will be hard getting her to undo the seal..." Naruto pondered "THAT'S IT" Naruto shouted.

"What is it do you have a plan" Chrysalis asked "yes...yes i do but your going to need to get both of them down here ok" Naruto said as he then told Chrysalis of his plan.

(FOUR DAY'S LATER)

"Twilight i think iv found a way out" Cadence shouted "hold on im coming" Twilight yelled back as she caught up to Cadence she sore her staring at something "what are you staring at Cadence" Twilight asked as she turned her head a familiar voice called out to her.

" You have grown up so much Twilight...you look so much like your mother" Naruto said.

Twilight's eye's widened in horror "Father?" She whispered out as she looked at the person that was chained to the wall.

PART 1 END

**HELLO MY READER'S RADIANT DEMON HERE GIVING ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ETERNALSIN BUT JUST KNOW THIS GUY IF I GET BANNED LOOK ME UP IN FIMFICTION OK.**

**ANY WAY THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A TWO PARTER AS YOU CAN SEE.**

**SO YEAH PEOPLE READ&REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 3

**HELLO FRIEND'S RADIANT DEMON HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS ONE BUT IT'S A BIT LONGER THEN MY OTHER CHAPTER'S SO ENJOY.**

**(I OWN NOTHING)**

_**Last time on EternalSin**_

_**"Twi were are ya"**_

_**"Is that Trixie"**_

_**"OW FUCK THAT HURT"**_

_**Chrysalis detached from Naruto and dived behind some rock's but as she landed she hit her head and knocked her self out **_

_**"Shining Armor and Cadence are getting married in a few days"**_

_**"i asume the wedding is the reason your in canterlot"**_

_**"Twilight i think iv found a way out" **_

_**"Father?"**_

HATE OF FORGIVENESS (PART 2)

"No young one I am not Naruto" Naruto said beginning his plan, Twilight just stood in place staring at her father in shock. "I am the mortal form of Siegfried the abyss knight" He said causing Twilight's eye's to widen.

"I..i wha-" Twilight stuttered out confused before glaring at Naruto "if that is true then how are you even alive my monster of a_ father_ died ten year's ago" Twilight said angrily not noticing the hurt look in Naruto's eye's but Cadence saw this and put two and two together.

_"HOLY SHIT UNCLE NARUTO IS STILL ALIVE" _She yelled in her mind "well _Siegfried_ if you are who you say you are then how did you get here... if i recall you were Naruto's Incorruptus thus you were bound to his soul forever the-" Twilight was cut off.

" The reason why I am chained to this wall child is when Vermilion took control of your father's distraught mind he expelled me and then chained my to this wall...if you do not believe me then so be it but you need my help child and you know it" Naruto explained.

"Do you honestly expect me to release you? for all i know you could be Vermilion or my insane father!" Twilight raged "Please Twilight let me right the wrong's Naruto did ten year's ago" Naruto pleaded.

Twilight looked at Naruto and then at Cadence who gave her a pleading look "I...I don't know I-" She was cut off by Naruto. "If you release me I will tell you the truth of what happened ten year's ago.

"But i already know what happened you...I mean Naruto murdered his unit" Twilight said in a confused tone. "Kid there's more to it then just that you know I was there" Naruto said in a flat tone "Please just trust me" He pleaded.

"I..I...fine" Naruto smiled " but if you so much as say the wrong thing im gonna seal you back up got it" She threatened. Naruto just smiled "yes child".

"So how do i get rid of this seal" Twilight asked after thinking for a bit "well Twilight this is a blood seal so only a few people will be able to undo it" Naruto said "but luckily this is a seal your father made...all Vermilion did was put me in it so you should not have any problem getting rid of it, all you need to do is cut your palm then put it on the glowing rock." He said.

"ummm wich one " Twilight asked seeing the various glowing stone's "the one with the sin-knight emblem" Naruto stated. "Ok" Twilight said as she brought her hand up to her horn and cut it on the tip which made her eye's tear up a bit .

She then placed her bloody palm on the stone with the emblem.

After a few second's the chain's binding Naruto faded away.

"Well then shall we" Naruto said as they walked out of the room.

(Ten minute's later)

"Hey hold up a moment" Naruto said to the girls "Ummm why Siegfried?" Cadence asked confused. "I recognise this area, there's a sin-knight storage locker down here. In fact that's it right there" Naruto said pointing to the large closet looking thing.

"What the hell is a storage locker doing down here?" Cadence asked confused,Twilight nodded her head "Well girls all across Equestria there are sin-knight storage house's&locker's. Hell the library in ponyville's basement is a major sin-knight storage zone" Naruto said shocking Twilight.

"So that's why I have never been able to get further in to the basement." Twilight said "Yep that's right kid unless you go there with a sin-knight you will never get in. Let's just say the seal's your father put in there are pretty deadly" Naruto stated.

"You might think that Siegfried but I bet princess Celestia could-" She was cut of "the only reason that_ traitor_ could ever get past the seal's is because she to is a sin-knight." He said angrily.

This both shocked in confused Twilight _" what does he mean the princess is a sin-knight and what's this about her being a traitor?" _She thought " That's impossible Siegfried. The sin-knight's were only formed ten year's ago and-" She was cut off.

"Tell me Twilight how old do you think your father was?" Naruto asked " I don't know. twenty,twenty-nine. why?" Twilight said in a confused manner. "do you ever find it odd that you never celebrated his birthday... would you like to know why." He said.

But before he could speak Cadence spoke up "Naruto was twenty-five thousand year's old" Cadence stated shocking Twilight "in fact he was five year's older the both auntie Tia and Eris and ten year's older the auntie Luna." Cadence stated.

"Ummm Cadence just wondering how old are you?" Twilight asked,Cadence just blushed and looked away mumbling something "what was that?" Twilight said "Im..." Twilight just looked at her wile Naruto could barely hold his laughter "Im two-thousand-five-hundred year's old...so i guess in immortal year's that's about twenty-five." She stated.

Before any more question's were asked Naruto went to the storage closet that was on the far left wall and pulled out a hooded cloak and a black head-band that had gold runic symbol's at the bottom. The girls looked confused "Ummm Siegfried" Cadence spoke up making Naruto look at her "what's the hooded cloak for?" Twilight nodded.

"Well Cadence what do you think will happen if I went in to canterlot... here's a hint I look a lot like Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said making there eye's widen "anyway let's hurry up we have a wedding to stop" He said as they walked on.

"And the head-band?" Twilight asked only to get ignored.

"Listen girls once were top side im going my own way ok" Naruto said shocking the "but I thought you said you were going to help!" Cadence yelled "I am. Im going to give you cover if you need to make a break for the element's...That and thin out the opposition a bit" He said.

"But there ls only one, that changeling that put us down here" Twilight said "Yes but kid what you don't seem to get is If there's one changeling there's over a thousand more" Naruto stated making them pale.

(one hour later)

True to his word there where thousand's more changeling's...but in the end Chrysalis was defeated via Shining Armor and Cadence combining there magic causing here to get flung across the room like a ragdoll.

The result of that was her getting knocked out by the impact of hitting the wall at such a high speed. All of canterlot was celebrating but there was one person that was not. It was Twilight Sparkle, the other's noticed this and went over to her.

"Princess Celestia I have a question" Twilight asked as her mentor came over to her " Yes Twilight" Celestia said " do you know that one of my_ father's_ Incorruptus was sealed beneath canterlot? " Twilight said causing everyone in the room to halt and look over to her.

Celestia looked shocked and worried "did you release it" She asked praying she did not " yes I released Siegfried " Twilight said shocking everyone in the chamber except Cadence who just glared at Celestia.

Before Celestia could say anything a voice spoke up " hello_** traitor**_ " Naruto said walking in to the chamber the room was silent everybody was shocked to here this man call there princess a traitor.

Before a single word was spoken, the man vanished everyone was confused it was silent until they heard a loud crack they looked to where the sound came from eye's widened and jaw dropped.

Celestia was on the ground clutching her gut and coughing violently, the man was standing above her flexing his hand's "how" Celestia whispered causing him to look at her " how did you escape _Naruto_" The guest's of the wedding were shocked this man that just attacked the princess was none other then supposedly deceased Naruto Uzumaki.

the guard's tried to go and aid there princess but they were stopped "Don't that barrier will kill you the moment you touch it" Shining Armor yelled out.

The guard's stopped dead in there track's having just noticed the red ring(1) around Naruto and Celestia "then...then how do we get in" asked one of the guard's "we don't" everypony looked shocked.

"this is between them and besides look at him he isn't even at half of his strength i doubt he can do much...but then again Knight lord Uzumaki has done some incredible thing's"Shining said looking at Twilight.

He was not surprised at her reaction she glared at Shining and her father, before she could say anything tho FlutterShy spoke up "umm what are we going to do about her" she asked whilst gently poking Chrysalis's unconscious form "hmm she's out for the count...can i trust you to-"he was cut of.

"hey look" one of the guest's yelled out they all turned to see Celestia getting up whilst glaring at Naruto "so this is how it's going to be Naruto" Celestia said sadly, she then tried to take him down with magic but that did not work.

Her eye's widened she then tried to open her wing's but found they where not there " So you have enough power put up and anti-magic&flying barrier along with the ring of sin(2)" She asked, Naruto just smiled and pulled out the head-band he took from the storage locker tossing it at her he said " put it on".

grabbing it Celestia's eye's widened "my old head-band...I see " she said as she tied the head-band over her forehead.

Both ex-comrade's got into their stances before Naruto shouted, "Show me what you've got, Celestia!"

_Celestia charged Naruto, she sent a fist toward his face but Naruto countered it and threw her to the ground, Naruto backed of allowing her to get up Celestia then lunged at Naruto with a kick but as it was about to hit, he blocked it and then countered by throwing her to the ground again._

_Celestia rolled left just as Naruto's fist impacted the floor causing it to break a little Celestia quickly got back in to her stance,. Naruto then went on the offensive, he went to punch her but she intercepted it whilst grabbing him by the throat, she moved her hand that was around his throat to his shoulder and forced him to the ground._

_Naruto rolled back then got back in to his stance he attacked again, only this time Celestia bent his arm to an awkward angle, He spun the other was nailing her in the head with his elbow with enough force to send her to the ground._

_It did not take long for Celestia to recover, She charged Naruto again ,only to be grappled by him and the kneed in the chest, Naruto took the advantage and threw her to the ground, but as he did Celestia kicked up twice making him back off._

_Celestia rolled back then got in to her stance, Naruto smirked at her before ripping his coat of causing most of the mare's to blush seeing as he was not wearing a shirt._

_He then charged Celestia sending a volley of punch's causing her to stumble back at the sheer force of the blows._

_Celestia dodged one of the punch's and countered by grabbing Naruto's left arm in a hold nearly breaking it, Naruto elbowed her in the face twice causing her to retaliate by punching him in the back of the head._

_She the let loose and onslaught of punch's and kick's only to be grabbed out of the air as she tried to jump kick him, Naruto then trew her to the ground, before she could get up he shoulder dropped her followed by an elbow to the face dazing her._

_As Celestia tried to get up Naruto began to viciously smash her face in with his fist's, after a few second's He stopped to gasp for air, he then reached to his back pocket and pulled a dagger out, as he was bringing it down a pair of hand's stopped him, Celestia fought to get the dagger out of his hand's but could not so she did the next best thing, She snapped his finger back breaking it._

_She the proceeded to kick Naruto away , Naruto threw the dagger away as Celestia started to get up, he the reset his finger "__**NARUTO!**__" Celestia shouted in rage, Naruto responded in kind__** "CELESTIA!"**_

_Celestia lunged at Naruto if a volley of Punch's and kick's but Naruto countered with a double fisted punch to Celestia's head dazing her, He then tried to punch her again but she blocked with her elbow, which was followed by another elbow strike which Naruto blocked and the countered with a punch to Celestia's gut._

_She then punched him across the face which he repaid in turn causing her to punch him in the face again, Celestia then fell to her knee's in exhaustion, Naruto snaped out of his dazed state and walked over to the downed princess, He grabbed her by the back of the head-band and pulled her up, he then delivered a vicious punch to her chest after which he pulled her back and delivered an elbow to her throat followed by a knee to the back of the head._

_(I highly advise you to listen from 2:41minute's to the end of the theme Metal Gear Solid 4 OST: Metal Gear Saga from here on in(read it with the pace of the song). trust me on this)_

_Naruto then pushed Celestia away, he then moved back up to her and delivered a volley of punch's, but after the final punch Celestia wrapped her arm's around Naruto's shoulders and delivered a vicious knee to the rib's followed by a chop to the face which caused him to stumble back._

_Celestia went to punch Naruto but he intercepted the punch with a headbutt that nearly broke Celestia's hand, as Celestia stumbled back Naruto grabbed her by the back of her head and headbutted her twice, but after the second one he let go of her head in a daze, he tried to headbutt her one more but was met with a round house kick to the side of the head._

_This caused him to stumble back "__This is not what Star wanted, she would have wanted me to forgive Celestia not take my rage out on her, why am i doing this im only making thing's worse__" Naruto thought._

_Celestia tried to jump kick Naruto again but he kicked her mid air causing her to get sent flying back, As Celestia got back up she saw Naruto glaring at her, Naruto clenched his fist, They both lunged at each other the attacks colliding in perfect synchronization, until the both delivered a powerful punch to each other's face._

_The strike made them both lose balance, there forehead's lightly taped, They looked each other in the eye as they reared there head's back and the brung them forward in the form of a headbutt, the force of both strike's and the __exhaustion_ made them both fall to there knee's.

Celestia grabbed on to Naruto for support "N...Naruto...i..i...im so.*sob*.. sorry plea- she was cut off " shh Tia I know...I know" Naruto said as he hugged her gently " I Should have *sob* never signed that *sob* peace treaty" Celestia sobbed out causing many of the guest's gasp.

" I...if i did not sign that damn thing the griffin's would have never killed them" Celestia said having calmed down, the guest's where confused by her statement tho " the blood of the sin-knight's is on my hand's...it's my fault...it's all my fault." The Mane six could not believe what they where hearing there family member's that where sin-knight's where not killed by Naruto but by the griffin's.

"Shhh Tia it's ok...you where doing what you thought was right...even tho I hated you for it... i realized hating you is not what Star would have wanted" Naruto said on the brink of passing out " _I forgive you Tia_" He whispered as he passed out from exhaustion as Celestia soon followed with a smile on her face.

PART 2

END

**AND THAT'S A WRAP... IM A BIT DISAPPOINTED THO I WAS GOING FOR AT LEAST FIVE-THOUSAND WORDS BUT ALL I GOT WAS ABOUT THREE-THOUSAND**.

**ANY WAY IF YOU NEED A BETTER REFERNCE FOR THE FIGHT SCENE SEARCH UP **

**069 - METAL GEAR SOLID 4 AND SKIP TO THREE MINUTE'S AND FORTY-EIGHT SECOND'S**

**WOW MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE...MEH I COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BUT HEY PRACTISE MAKE'S PERFECT**

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME.**

**1. think the arena in lord of arcana**

** name i know but it's the best i could think up**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**HELLO FRIEND'S RADIANT DEMON HERE GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ETERNALSIN, THIS CHAPTER TAKE'S PLACE DIRECTLY AFTER THE FIGHT, TRUTH'S ARE REVEALED AND BONE'S ARE BROKEN, CHRYSALIS STRANGLES SOMEONE, WILL TWILIGHT FORGIVE HER FATHER AND MAKE AMENDS WITH HER SISTER, WHAT WILL LUNA DO WHEN SHE SEE'S HER OLD FRIEND/RIVAL CHRYSALIS, WILL ERIS EVER GET FREE FROM HER STONE PRISON LET'S FIND OUT.**

******IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY THIS PAST FEW WEEKS BUT, ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY.**

**(I OWN NOTHING)**

_**LAST TIME ON ETERNALSIN**_

**"Do you honestly expect me to release you?"**

**"What the hell is a storage locker doing down here?" **

**"Let's just say the seal's your father put in there are pretty deadly" **

_**" what does he mean the princess is a sin-knight and what's this about her being a traitor?" **_

**"If there's one changeling there's over a thousand more" **

**" hello**_** traitor**_** "**

**"Don't that barrier will kill you the moment you touch it" **

**"Show me what you've got, Celestia!"**

_**As Celestia tried to get up Naruto began to viciously smash her face in with his fist's, after a few second's He stopped to gasp for air, he then reached to his back pocket and pulled a dagger out, as he was bringing it down a pair of hand's stopped him, Celestia fought to get the dagger out of his hand's but could not so she did the next best thing, She snapped his finger back breaking it.**_

_**As Celestia got back up she saw Naruto glaring at her, Naruto clenched his fist, They both lunged at each other the attacks colliding in perfect synchronization, until they both delivered a powerful punch to each other's face.**_

**"N...Naruto...i..i...im so.*sob*.. sorry plea-" **

**"it's my fault...it's all my fault." **

**" **_**I forgive you Tia**_**" **

HATE OR FORGIVENESS (FINAL ACT)

The guest's of the wedding stood shocked, not only was Naruto Uzumaki alive but also Celestia admitted to being the reason the sin-knight's died, " Captain was all that true" one of the guard's asked.

"Yes private, what princess Celestia said was all true, knight lord Uzumaki did not kill his unit." Shining Armor said, further shocking everyone due to the fact he had known the truth all along "The griffin's had made a bluff, they said that they had a super-soldier program called the bazerker's, but it turned out it was fake,just like Naruto said...you see, the term's of the treaty where, the griffin's stop the bazerker program, they agreed but what they wanted was the death of the sin-knight's... at first Princess Celestia said no, but then they showed us some photo's." Shining said as he began to explane what the term's of the treaty were.

" Said photo's where of the supposed aftermath of one bazerker's(1) handie work, but in truth it was the aftermath of a of a griffin raid on a small village, everybody panicked, Celestia had no choice...hell they didn't even tell us before hand they just sent us out on that damned mission." Shining said as he thought back to that day.

" Wait are you saying you where there!" Twilight shouted "yes, but for only half the battle, after... after captain Oak was slain, Naruto sent me back to get reinforcement's, but when I came back with the Scarlet Guard(2), it was to late" Shining said sadly.

"But enough question's these three need medical help" Shining said looking at Naruto, Celestia and Chrysalis " take them to the hospital, and get them to put them in the same room ok" Shining commanded "YES SIR" the guard shouted as they gently picked up the downed immortal's.

"Wait Shining why are you putting the changeling queen in with them?" Twilight asked confused "well Twilight I have a feeling that they know her, and if so then it would be easyer to find out why she tried to take over canterlot" Shining explaned.

(20 MINUTE'S LATER)

"Shining...Shining answer me damn it" Twilight yelled at her cousin "Twilight please I know you want answer's but please, keep it down where in a hospital and-" She cut him off "Don't give me that crap again, Shining tell me NOW" Twilight yelled losing her temper.

"Twilight listen I-" Shining was cut of by another voice "well ain't this one fucked up family reunion" the voice said in an annoyed tone, Twilight's eye's widened as she turned to the voice " Trixie? what are you doing here?" Twilight said as she looked at her sister, only to get a major shock. " HOLY TARTARUS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! " Twilight yelled as she looked at her sister.

Trixie was covered in bandages, her arm was in a sling and the tip of her left ear was gone. "well sis let's just say some griffin's put two and two together and here i am" Trixie said.

"so you tried to scam some griffin's with your fake magic- urk" Rainbow Dash was cut of by a powerfull magic grip around her throat "next time you call my magic fake il snap your fucking neck, got it." Trixie said dangerously, RD nodded as Trixie released her magic.

"what i mean by the griffin's putting two and two together is the know who dad is, that's why they tried to kill me, idiot's should have just stayed home then they would not be dead." She said shocking her sister.

" YOU KILLED THEM" Twilight yelled "well Luna helped, after all I was with her." Trixie stated as she pointed to Luna "hello girls i-" she was cut off by a loud crashing sound in Naruto,Chrysalis and Celestia's room.

"What was that?" AJ asked "I don't know" Shining said as he signaled the guard's to get ready.

Before anyone could say or do anthing the door to the room burst open and a griffin came flying out followed by the sound of fighting, everypony was confused by this but then it hit them somebody was in there trying to kill them, Shining,Trixie,Luna, the Mane six, and the guard's rushed in to the room.

(MOMENT'S BEFORE)

"So... why am I cuffed to my bed" Chrysalis asked having just woken up.

" ah you're awake Chrysalis,well the reason why your cuffed to your bed is...well you did try to ruin Cadence's wedding." Celestia said.

" Oh come on Tia I was just having some fun " Chrysalis whined as she looked at Naruto "Damn if i wasn't cuffed to this bed id be having my way with him" She said with a perverted look " You do know I am awake right? " Naruto said "oh I know " She stated.

Naruto tried to move his arm's but found that he could not, he looked down to find he was strapped to the bed " oh come on" He said in an annoyed tone, Celestia just giggled and Chrysalis just looked at him pervertedly.

" yeah laugh it up Tia I-" Naruto stoped mid sentence, his eye's widened Celestia got up to see what was wrong "Naruto are you ok" She asked a second later she was tackled to the ground by Naruto, A loud crash came from the window.

"SHIT" Naruto yelled as he blocked a baton that was aimed at his head, He got up quickly and punched his attacker in the face, Celestia did the same to one of the other assailant's but instead put him in a headlock, and Chrysalis...well she couldent do much because she was cuffed to her bed so she just threw random thing's at the attacker's.

Naruto then turned his attention to the griffin near the door, the griffin charged him only to get kick in the gut and sent flying threw the door, meanwhile the griffin that he punched was getting strangled by Chrysalis after he tried to claw her, Chrysalis was using the chain on her hand-cuffs(3) like one would use piano wire to strangle someone.

(PRESANT TIME)

When the other's rushed in to the room they saw a rather violent yet funny scene Celestia had opted to hold the griffin she had in a headlock by the arm's as Naruto beat the hell out of him, " ummm sir, should we stop them? " one of the guard's asked looking Chrysalis as she started smashing a large book on the griffin she was strangling's head.

Before Shining could say anything Naruto spoke up " WELL ARE YA GONNA JUST STAND THERE WITH YA THUMB UP YOUR ARSE OR ARE YOU GONNA HELP! " He shouted as he knocked out the griffin he was wailing on, Shining smiled " Do you really have to ask sir " Shining said as he rushed one of the griffin's slaming him in to a wall and began to beat him senseless.

Soon the other guard's followed there captain's example and rushed the remaining griffin's "umm girl's, do you think we should stop them?" AJ asked the other's looked at her like she was crazy " that would be very advisable " Luna stated " why? " Dash asked.

Luna pointed to Celestia as she elbow dropped one of the griffin's, and then to Naruto who was punching a griffin in to a wall.

" maybe your right " Twilight said the other's just nodded.

" Now if you girls would excuse me " Luna said as she slipped on a pair of brass knuckle's, causing the girl's to shrink back in fright. " Im gonna go have some fun " Luna said as she charged the nearest griffin.

**(A.N I WAS SO TEMPTED TO END IT HERE)**

( FIVE MINUTE'S LATER)

The room was silent, the brawl that happened earlier was over and the attacker's where taken to the dungeon's where Shining was going to interrogate them,Naruto explained what happened during the war but only gave them minor detail's saying when Celestia reveal's the truth he will tell them the rest...but now...now was the hard part, now Naruto had to talk to his daughter's, after ten year's of them thinking he was dead, ten year's of hate and sorrow, ten year's of pain and regret.

" So girl's... how have you been the past ten year's " Naruto said sadness heavy in his voice, they where silent, Naruto just sighed " Twilight, Trixie...I know that you blame me for Starlight's death, but please I tried to save her I-" He was cut of by Twilight she didn't say anything she just glared at him she got up and left the room.

Trixie also got up but instead of leaving the room like her sister she went over to her father and hugged him " I could never hate you daddy, I know you tried your best to save mum, and Twilight know's this to, Im gonna go talk to her and see if I can get her to come back ok. " Trixie said as tear's made there way down her cheek's.

" Thank you Trixie " Naruto whispered as he hugged his eldest daughter, Trixie then let go and followed her sister.

Naruto then looked at the other's his eye's widened, "You five would'nt happen to be related to the other knight's are you " Naruto asked, they nodded " Cherry was my sister " Pinkie said in a sad tone, "That's right Cherry always spoke about you, hehehe if your anything like her then you most likely love sweet things" Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

" Umm my mother was Flora " Fluttershy said in her usual shy tone " Flora always spoke about you as well, god's you look so much like her. " Naruto said sadly as he remembered how his friend died.

" My pa was Oak " AJ said " Ah yes, you do look alot like him, he spoke of you and your brother quite often...how is Granny Smith anyway." Naruto said " She's good, Do ya'll know her? " AJ asked "Yeah we go way back, it's good to know she's doing fine." Naruto said confusing them " I am well over a thousand year's old" Naruto said answering the unasked question he then looked ar RD.

"What about you " Naruto asked " my mother's name was Raindancer " RD replied " I figured, after all you look alot like her, hell I bet you have the same personality as well, she all way's said you where a little fireball I can see why now" Naruto smiled.

Naruto then looked over to Rarity " and you " He asked, " my auntie's name was Gemstone " Rarity said, Naruto smiled slightly " You know she alway's wore that scarf you made her even right till the end, she said it was her lucky scarf, but I think it was the fact you made it for her, it was special to her" Naruto said, Rarity chuckled a little even tho she was crying " That scarf was the first piece of clothing I ever made, Im glad she liked it so much" She whispered.

"You know I think i should give you three there tag's(4)" Naruto said shocking them "and before you actup Pinkie, AppleJack I am giving Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy there mother's Tag's because there the last of there family, and Rarity becouse I don't know where her parent's live, so im going to give Cherry's Tag to your father Pinkie and Im going to give Oak's Tag to Granny Smith, ok." Naruto said, the girl's nodded.

He then unsealed Raindancer,Flora and Gem's Tag's and handed them to there respectiv person.

(MEANWHILE WITH TRIXIE)

"Twilight...damn it Twilight don't ignore me" Trixie said to her sister as she followed her up to the roof of the hospital " just leave me alone Trixie...I...I" Twilight whimperd out as she began to cry, Trixie just looked at her sister sadly, she knew that deep down Twilight did not hate there father but due to there _aunt and uncle_ if you could even call them that she began to on the outside .

" Trixie I..*sob*..I " Trixie cut her of by pulling her in to a hug " Shhhh sis it's alright " She said soothingly " no it's..*sob*.. not..*sob*..I..I don't know what to do sis *sob*, part of me still..still hate's dad...*sob*...but I want to forgive him" Twilight said.

" Then go and tell him Twilight, tell father how you truly feel." Trixie whispered to he sister " but...but what if he doesn't believe me...no..NO HE HATE'S ME I KNOW IT I- " Twilight was cut of by a sharp slap to the face, Twilight looked at Trixie with a hurt expression.

" STOP BEING A SELFISH BRAT TWILIGHT, WE BOTH KNOW DAD DOES NOT HATE YOU NOR WILL HE EVER! " Trixe yelled at her sister, Twilight just nodded tear's streaming down her face " come on let's go back, Im sure dad won't be angry at you ok. " Trixie said soothingly, Twilight nodded her head as they headed back to the room.

( BACK WITH NARUTO)

" So Chrysalis how have you been this past thousand year's " Luna asked her friend " oh Iv been good, I traveled a lot in the past hundred year's and I- " Chrysalis was cut of " so... you still a virgin " Luna asked with a teasing smile, Chrysalis blushed a shade of red that a chilli whould be envious of.

Before Chrysalis could answer the door opened revealing Trixie and Twilight, as they came In Celestia told everyone to leave the room so they can have some privacy.

" Go on Twilight " Trixie whispered to her sister, Twilight nodded and went over to Naruto, Naruto looked at his daughter with a sad smile " Listen Twi I know you- " Naruto was cut of by Twilight latching on to him with a tight hug.

" I...*sob*...Im sorry d-daddy...I..I don't *sob* hate you...I...I *sob* " Twilight couldn't finish she just stated to cry even more as she hugged her father tightly, Naruto was shocked but soon he smiled slightly _" She forgive's me"_ He thought as a few tear's made there way down his face.

" Shhh it's ok Twilight Im here there's no need to cry " Naruto said soothingly to his daughter as he held her close, her cry's had became soft whimper's, Naruto then looked over to Trixie and beckoned her to come over, Trixie nodded and walked over to them a few tear's made there way down her face.

As Trixie sat on the bed Naruto's tail's wrapped around her, bringing her in to the hug.

For the first time in ten long year's they where a family again.

(OUTSIDE THE ROOM)

Celestia was peeking in to the room she gave a soft smile _" I knew she would forgive him in the end"_ Clesetia thought with a smile on her face.

HATE OR FORGIVENESS ( FINAL ACT FIN)

**AND DONE THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE THE LATEST CHAPTER OF ETERNAL SIN IS DONE.**

**TWILIGHT HAS FORGIVEN HER FATHER AND NOW HER AND THE REST OF THE MANE SIX KNOW THE TRUTH, CELESTIA ELBOW DROPPED SOMEONE AND LUNA WAS PERVERTED.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER THO WILL HAVE A FAIR BIT OF COMIDIY **

**SO YEAH READ AND REVIEW...OH AND VOTE ON THE POLL.**

**ALSO I HAVE A FEW CHALLENGE'S IF ANY OF YOU ARE WILLING TO TAKE THEM UP, DETAILS ARE ON MY PROFILE.**

**THIS IS RADIANT DEMON AND I BID YOU GOOD NIGHT**

**1. that is not a spelling mistake it was intentional **

**2. The third guard kinda like the royal guard but more combat based**

**3. think the handcuffs with the extened chain**

**4. dog tags but instead of them being silver looking there the colour of the knight's when there in knightmode**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO FRIEND'S RADIANT DEMON HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I REALLY WANT TO FINISH WCK2 WITH 100%.**

**FUN FACT- THE FILLER WAS ACTUALLY THE PREVIEW OF THIS CHAP...I WAS KINDA HALF ASLEEP WHEN I POSTED IT...**

**(I OWN NOTHING...WELL THAT'S KINDA A LIE I DO OWN A PS3 AN XBOX AND BED...)**

_**LAST TIME ON ETERNALSIN**_

_**"The griffin's had made a bluff, they said that they had a super-soldier program called the bazerker's"**_

_**"****after... after captain Oak was slain, Naruto sent me back to get reinforcement's"**_

_**"Shining...Shining answer me damn it"**_

_**"well ain't this one fucked up family reunion"**_

_**Trixie was covered in bandages, her arm was in a sling and the tip of her left ear was gone. "well sis let's just say some griffin's put two and two together and here i am" Trixie said.**_

_**" YOU KILLED THEM"**_

_**" ah you're awake Chrysalis,well the reason why your cuffed to your bed is...well you did try to ruin Cadence's wedding."**_

_**"SHIT" Naruto yelled as he blocked a baton that was aimed at his head, He got up quickly and punched his attacker in the face, Celestia did the same to one of the other assailant's but instead put him in a headlock, and Chrysalis...well she couldn't do much because she was cuffed to her bed so she just threw random thing's at the attacker's.**_

_** Chrysalis was using the chain on her hand-cuffs like one would use piano wire to strangle someone.**_

_** " ummm sir, should we stop them? " one of the guard's asked looking Chrysalis as she started smashing a large book on the griffin she was strangling's head.**_

_**" Now if you girls would excuse me " Luna said as she slipped on a pair of brass knuckle's.**_

_**"Twilight...damn it Twilight don't ignore me"**_

_**" So Chrysalis how have you been this past thousand year's "**_

_**As Trixie sat on the bed Naruto's tail's wrapped around her, bringing her in to the hug.**_

_**For the first time in ten long year's they where a family again.**_

**TRIXIE'S FATAL SECRET, THE RAGE OF THE KNIGHT LORD**

Luna stared at Chrysalis who was shifting nervously " well Chryssie " Luna said " well what Luna " Chrysalis whispered shyly. " are you still a virgin or not...c'mon tell meeee" Luna whined.

Chrysalis was embarrassed...no scratch that she was down right mortified the entire room's attention was on her...the people in the room were Applejack, Rarity who had a very interested look on her face, Pinkie Pie who was hanging from the ceiling fan with Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy who was hiding behind her mane shyly, Celestia had gone to se how Naruto and Twilight's conversation had gone so she was not in the room.

"no" Chrysalis whispered shyly "what was that...speak up Chryssie" Luna said with a devilish smirk. " No" Chrysalis mumbled again only louder this time the girls giggled at the interrogation playing out before them.

"what was that...you need to speak up" Luna said smiling "No Luna I am not a virgin...happy now" Chrysalis said with a annoyed tone "hehehehe I knew it...soooo who was the lucky guy" Luna said wanting more info " Oh I think you know him...he's in the next room over " Chrysalis said shyly.

" wait wait wait...you and Twi's dad...you know...did it? " Rainbow asked with a disturbed look on her face " yep pretty much...thou it was a couple hundred year's ago...and I did tie him to my bed...and then eventually he did manege to untie him self then..." Chrysalis said remembering the night she had with Naruto so long ago with a faint blush on her face, a small trail of blood leaked out of Luna's nose at the thought "and then what " Pinkie asked wanting to know more for some reason the other's gave her look's as if telling her to shut up.

" we went at it like wild animals in heat for nine hour's straight, then he got some whipped cream and some cookie dough and then he-" Chrysalis was cut of " WHOA WHOA WHOA TO MUCH INFORMATION " Rainbow yelled whilst holding her nose tying to the stop the geyser of blood coming from it " SWEET CELESTIA, THE MENTAL IMAGES THEY BURN" AJ yelled whilst she grasped her head in the fetal position.

"somepony called" Celestia said as she looked in to the room her face when from happy to confused " umm what did I miss " She said as she looked at the scene before her.

Luna was laughing her flank off,AppleJack was rocking back and forward in the fetal postion, Rarity was looking away her face was a shade of red that rivalled a tomato, Fluttershy was passed out on the chair she was sitting on with a stream of blood leaking from her nose, Rainbow was passed out also and Pinkie sheepishly looked away.

(five minute's later)

" So what now? " Luna asked as she sat next to Chrysalis, the moment had passed and now they were sitting in silence " we wait for either Naruto, Twilight or Trixie to come out and say we can go back in" Celestia said "but I'm hungry " Chrysalis whined, everybody in the room looked at her oddly " what I haven't eaten in weeks, you know how hard it is to find food in that wasteland " Chrysalis murmured.

" Chrysalis I think you can wait five min-" Luna stopped her a look of dread crossed her face as she looked at her sister " Celestia, Chrysalis do you feel what I feel" She said in a worried tone, Celestia and Chrysalis nodded as a foul magic flooded the corridor " It's coming form Naruto's room " Chrysalis said as the mane six minus Twilight who was in said room looked at them strangely.

Apple Jack spoke up " What do y'all mean by-" She was cut of by the door to Naruto's room bursting open " What the hell " RD said as Trixie rushed out of the room pushing and down the corridor pushing past anyone in her way.

( moments before )

Naruto smiled as his daughters talked about the past ten year's thou he was a bit disappointed with Twilight for ruining Trixie's career as an illusionist but that soon passed, Naruto looked at Trixie his eye's widened a little as he noticed a strange marking on her left shoulder.

" hey Trixie" Naruto said hoping it was not what he thought it was, Trixie looked at her father " yeah dad" She said " what's that on your shoulder" Naruto asked, Trixie's eye widened " umm...a...a... tattoo" she said hoping he would believe her.

Twilight was confused why was Trixie so nerves about a tattoo until it hit her, a wave of dark magic pulsed from said tattoo " Trixie...please tell me that's not what I think it is" Naruto pleaded " dad it's just a tattoo" Twilight said still trying to figure out why dark magic was pulsing from it.

Naruto looked at Twilight " Twilight did your aunt or uncle ever show you a card with runic symbols on it" Naruto asked, Twilight thought for a few moment's before it hit her, she looked at her father in fear "yeah uncle Night Light showed me one, he said it that was one of those gigas summoning card's" She said.

Naruto looked at his daughter in shock "wait what...your telling me those idiot's had a gigas pact-card!?" Naruto yelled not noticing Trixie slowly getting up, " Trixie what are you doing" Twilight asked her sister only to get no response, Naruto looked at his eldest daughter, his eye's widened when he saw the soulless look in her eye's.

"Trixie are you ok?" Naruto asked only to get nothing, Trixie slowly made her way to the side of the room twitching every now and then " Trixie look at me" Naruto said hoping what he thought was happening was not, A powerful wave of dark magic flooded the room as Trixie looked at Naruto **_"_ _sin...knight"_**Trixie growled before making a brake for the door.

( present time)

" Was that Trixie" AppleJack said in a confused tone " I think it was" Rarity said, A few seconds later Naruto rushed out of the room after Trixie followed by Twilight.

" Twilight what the hell happened in there" Luna yelled " I don't know...dad wanted to know what this strange marking on Trixie's shoulder was, and then it started to pulse with a dark magic, after that she went nut's..." Twilight said in a panicked tone

" Wait dad also mentioned a gigas card" Twilight said causing Celestia, Luna and Chrysalis's eye's to widen in shock " a...a gigas card" Luna whispered the mane six were confused " ummm princess" Twilight said making Celestia look at her "what's is a gigas?" She asked.

" Twilight a gigas is a demon of great power from another realm" Celestia said shocking everybody in the room other then Cadence, Chrysalis and Luna " sister i thought you said the last of the pact card's were sealed in the vault beneath the magus tower" Luna said.

" they are...but...wait a minute" Celestia whispered her eye's widened as she remembered how this could have happened, Celestia's face contorted in to a scowl as she thought of the only person who had access to the vault " Night Light" She growled out " what sister" Luna asked.

" the only person to have access to the vault other then my self and Eldore(1) is him, that bastard has gone to far!" Celestia yelled in anger " who's went to far princess?" A familiar voice said, Celestia turned and glared at the person who spoke " _Night Light_ " she growled out but before she could do anything Twilight rushed past Celestia, Night Light smiled and opened his arm's expecting her to hug him but she did not.

Twilight rushed Night Light and pinned him against the wall by his throat surprising everyone " Twilight what...are...you..." The word's died in his throat as he looked at his niece.

Twilight's eye's went from purple to a bloody red, her Teeth became fang's(2) and her nail's became claw's, all in all she looked quite demonic " _**what did you do** _" she growled out her voice was distorted in a demonic way " wha...what do you mean Twilight" Night Light said in fear.

_**" What did you do to my** **sister"**_Twilight growled out her patience was thinning and her grip was tightening around his throat " I...i...don't...know...wha-" He was silenced by Twilight punching him in the gut _**" tell me now and maybe I won't kill you"** _Twilight said with an evil smirk, Night light was starting to freak out he remembered how Naruto got when he was this angry and that was bad enough, but Twilight hell she can't even control her magic properly so that makes thing's worse(3).

" Ok...ok I will tell you...just please don't kill me" " Night Light begged, Twilight let him down and looked at her friend's who looked back at her in shock, she looked back at her uncle **_" get_ _talking"_** she growled out.

" I stole a gigas pact-card from the vault nine year's ago and forced Trixie to make a pact with it, i was doing it for the greater Twilight good she had a large amount of demonic energy inside of her because of your father, so she made the perfect test subject for project daemon-mogenitus(4), with her fused to the demon a new breed of unicorn's would have been born" but be for he could finish a vile magic flooded the hospital " hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Night Light began to laugh like a mad man making everyone look at him " your to late you little brat, the gigas is in complete control of your sister" Night Light said in an insane tone.

" hehehehehe and guess what...the only way to free her...is to kill her HAHAHAHAHA-ACK" He was cut of by Twilight ramming her claw's in to his throat decapitating him, Twilight's eye's widened as she felt her uncle's blood coat her hand's, she stepped back in shock everybody in the hallway either turned away or left the room, she looked at her friend's who were either passed out due to the sight of such gore or where looking away.

"i...i...i didn't mean...to...to kill hi...him...i...i *sob* oh gods what have i *sob* done" Twilight sobbed out as she fell to her knees, she sat there crying for a few moment's until she felt a pair of arms pull her into a comforting hug, at first she thought it was Celestia until she heard Luna speak up " wow you really have a soft spot for kid's don't you Chrysalis" Luna said quietly.

Chrysalis ignored her friend and continued to hold Twilight in a comforting embrace " It's gonna be ok Twilight" she whispered in to Twilight's ear as Twilight continued to cry on her shoulder.

" Girls i think we-" Celestia was cut of by a powerful blast of magic.

_**"ADVENI!"** _a loud shout came from the roof of the hospital Celestia looked at Luna who looked afraid " miss Chrysalis" Twilight whispered " yes Twilight" She responded " what was that" Twilight asked hoping it was not who she thought it was, before Chrysalis could answer a guard came rushing in " THERE'S A GIANT DEMON ON THE ROOF EVERYPONY OUT NOW!" The guard yelled.

( a few moment's earlier)

Naruto had cornered Trixie on the roof of the hospital " Damn it Trixie what the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto shouted at his daughter whom just looked at him soullessly **"**_**sin...knight...the one...you...call...Trixie...is gone...her body is now...my vessel"** _Trixie said with a smirk.

" Trixie please don't make me fight you " Naruto pleaded but to no avail as she began to draw energy" Trixie please, you have to fight it!" Naruto yelled as Trixie summoned the pact-card " TRIXIE NO!" he shouted but it was to late **"ADVENI"** Trixie shouted moments later a bright flash of light appeared after the light faded Trixie was gone replacing her was a massive ten-foot tall wolf headed demon(5).

END PART ONE

**A.N**

**NOW I KNOW I PROMISED FIVE THOUSAND WORD'S BUT I DECIDED TO SPLIT THE CHAPTER IN TO TWO PART'S. **

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE WHEN I WRITE GIGAS IN MY STORY IT WILL BE PRONOUNCED YEEGAS TRUST ME YOU WILL GET IF IF YOU KNOW BASIC INFO ABOUT WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES.**

**ALSO IF YOU DID NOT SEE THE A.N A FEW WEEK'S BACK NARUTO LOOKS HUMAN BUT WITH FOX EARS AND TAILS.**

**1. i just had to ad him, it wouldn't be a semi-WCK cross over if did not **

**2. ****think alucard's but to a lesser extent**

**3.****remember she has a massive amount of magic in her so it would make sense if she could not control it right**

**4. Latin for demon born ( i know not very original)**

**5. she look's like the first gigas you fight in WCK1**

**AND REMEMBER REVIEW& VOTE ON THE POLL**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO FRIEND'S RADIANT DEMON HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ETERNALSIN, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I WANTED TO TAKE A BREAK FOR A BIT THAT AND I WENT TO THE GOLD COAST...SO YEAH ANY WAY ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**ALSO ONE LAST THING I HAVE BEEN GETTING PM'S FROM PEOPLE BITCHING ABOUT MY GRAMMAR AND SHIT ( NO I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU TWO...YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT AT LEAST YOU WERE IN A SENSE CIVIL ABOUT IT ) NOW I'M COOL IF YOUR AT LEAST DECENT ABOUT IT WHEN YOU BRING IT UP BUT TO FLAT OUT INSULT ME...WELL TO ALL THOSE WHO THINK THEY CAN DO THAT YOU CAN GO TO HELL...BUT IT HAS MADE ME REALIZE I DO NEED TO FIX UP MY GRAMMAR SO I WILL TRY BUT DON'T BE EXPECTING A DAMN MIRACLE OK.**

ALSO THE VOTE'S ARE IN

**LUNA WILL BE A SUPER-PERV...BUT ONLY WHEN IT ****FIT'S NOT ALL THE TIME, THAT WOULD JUST KILL THE STORY.**

_("thought")_**  
**

**( I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STUFF IN THIS FIC...OR DO I)**

_**LAST TIME ON ETERNAL SIN**_

_**" wait wait wait...you and Twi's dad...you know...did it? " Rainbow asked with a disturbed look on her face " yep pretty much...thou it was a couple hundred year's ago...and I did tie him to my bed...and then eventually he did manege to untie him self then..." Chrysalis said remembering the night she had with Naruto so long ago with a faint blush on her face**_

_**" Celestia, Chrysalis do you feel what I feel. " Luna says in a worried tone, Celestia and Chrysalis nodded as a foul magic flooded the corridor.**_

_**" hey Trixie" Naruto said hoping it was not what he thought it was, Trixie looked at her father " yeah dad" She said " what's that on your shoulder" Naruto asked, Trixie's eye widened " umm...a...a... tattoo" she said hoping he would believe her.**_

_**"wait what...your telling me those idiot's had a gigas pact-card!?" **_

_**" sin...knight"**_

_**" Twilight what the hell happened in there" Luna yelled **_

_**" the only person to have access to the vault other then my self and Eldore is him, that bastard has gone to far!" Celestia yelled in anger.**_

_**Twilight rushed Night Light and pinned him against the wall by his throat surprising everyone.**_

_**" I stole a gigas pact-card from the vault nine year's ago and forced Trixie to make a pact with it, i was doing it for the greater Twilight good she had a large amount of demonic energy inside of her because of your father, so she made the perfect test subject for project daemon-mogenitus, with her fused to the demon a new breed of unicorn's would have been born" but be for he could finish a vile magic flooded the hospital " hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Night Light began to laugh like a mad man making everyone look at him " your to late you little brat, the gigas is in complete control of your sister" Night Light said in an insane tone.**_

_**"i...i...i didn't mean...to...to kill hi...him...i...i *sob* oh gods what have i *sob* done" Twilight sobbed out as she fell to her knees.**_

_**"sin...knight...the one...you...call...Trixie...is gone...her body is now...my vessel" **_

_**" TRIXIE NO!" he shouted but it was to late "ADVENI" ****Trixie ****shouted moments later a bright flash of light appeared after the light faded Trixie was gone replacing her was a massive ten-foot tall wolf headed demon.**_

THE WRATH OF THE KNIGHTLORD/ THE SORROW OF A FATHER

" Quickly the roof entrance is just up these stair's!" Luna shouted as she, Celestia, Chrysalis and the mane six rushed up the stairwell, the sound of fighting was getting louder and louder as they passed each flight "Princess wait" One of Luna's guard's yelled out as the group passed them, Luna and the other's payed them no heed as they rushed up the stair's.

As they reached the door leading to the roof they heard a loud roar **_" DIE SIN KNIGHT!"_**they heard as they reached the open door only to see the Gigas's Axe descend upon Naruto.

( Moment's before)

"_ I need to think of something fast...but I can't hurt Trixie, Damn it what am I going to do."_ Naruto thought as he dodged another strike form the Gigas, **" STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU! " **The Gigas roared, _" DAMN IT! " _Naruto thought as the Gigas cut him across the back.

Naruto glared at the Gigas as he fell to his knees in pain _**" release me." **_a dark voice whispered in Naruto's mind _" NO!" _Naruto yelled in his mind, _**" we both know you need my help Naruto, I only want what's best for the both of us..."** _the voice said, _" you only want what's best for you Vermilion." _Naruto said to the now named Vermilion _**" we are one and the same Naruto, you know this and if this is about what happened ten year's ago...you know those bastard's had it**_** coming." **Vermilion tried to reason.

Naruto was silent he knew the Gigas was readying it's axe to end him "_ I'm sorry Trixie" _Naruto thought as he began to summon his incorruptus.

( present time)

" NARUTO MOVE! " Luna shouted but it was no use the axe was coming down fast they watched on in horror as the Axe reached his head, Chrysalis covered Twilight's eye's not wanting her to see her father's death, Time seemed to slow down as the axe came down Naruto looked up at them his eye's no longer there steelish-purple, but now a blood red, Celestia's eye's widened in horror as he said the last part of the chant " Verto." he whispered as the axe came down on his head.

A bright flash of light blinded them for a moment but after it died down they saw an armored figure holding the axe, they recognized it instantly, it was Siegfried the Abyss Knight.

Naruto/Siegfried looked over to the group he smiled under his helmet **" what"** he said **" did you honestly expect me to just roll over and die...or judging by you stance Tia you thought I was summoning Vermilion" **Naruto said in a disappointed tone, It was true Celestia had summoned her sword she was ready to become Ultima if he had turned in to Vermilion.

Luna glared at he sister " really sis. " She said in an accusing tone as Celestia lowered her ark " hehehe sorry." Celestia murmured, " ummm princess sorry ta interrupt but I reckon the fight's heating up. " Applejack said as she looked at the fight before them.

Celestia and Luna turned to look and saw Naruto/Siegfried throwing the Gigas up in to the air before delivering a vicious uppercut followed by an heel-kick sending it into the floor of the rooftop.

_**" I hope you know what you are doing Naruto. "**_Vermilion said but his voice was but a faint whisper as he was not needed at the moment " I hope I do to. " Naruto murmured as he grabbed the Gigas by the throat and threw back on to the ground, **" Hey Tia****." **Naruto/Siegfried Yelled out catching her attention " Yeah Naruto." She responded **" Go get Eldore I'm gonna need his help for this..." **Naruto/Siegfried yelled out not noticing the Gigas get back up.

" DAD LOOK OUT! " Twilight shouted but it was to late the Gigas had got up and tackled Naruto of the roof and down in to the bustling street below, " NO! " Twilight yelled as she saw her father fall to his apparent death " We have to get down there now!" Luna yelled out " but..but" Twilight tried to speak but she was cut off "Twilight your father has fallen from much higher height's before and he survived, this is nothing trust me." Chrysalis said.

( On the street )

" Ok people this is a class six emergency everybody get away from the hospital! " Shining Armor yelled out as civilian's ran from the hospital, " Hey what's that. " one of the guard's pointed out causing everybody to look up Shining's eye's widened " EVERYBODY OF THE STREET NOW! " He shouted making all the pony's on the street flood in to the nearby ally's and shop's.

Moment's later the two large figure's landed on the ground with a loud bang causing a large dust cloud to form,after a few second's the sound of battle erupted as the dust cleared revealing the Sin-knight in all of it's glory fighting a Gigas, " is...is that a sin-knight" one of the civilian's said in a mix of awe and fear " that's not just any sin-knight" an old tan colored stallion that was wearing a lightly armored green robe and cloak (1) said causing everybody to look at him " Arch-Mage Eldore...what are you doing here sir?" Shining said.

" oh I was just going for a walk...but back to what I was saying before that's not just any sin-knight it's him." Eldore said cryptically confusing everybody " what do you mean sir? " one of the guard's asked but before Eldore could answer a demonic scream of pain rang through the street.

the dust cleared showing all that watched a large knight standing over a gigas " that was a good plan demon." the knight said before he grabbed it by the throat " but I am only going to give one one more chance... Release her or die." he said.

"hehehehehe that's it release your anger but remember this you kill me you kill your daughter _Naruto. _" the Gigas said smugly knowing the people watching would likely become wither scared or angry, " did that thing just say the knight's name was Naruto...as in the knight lord? " one of the civilians whispered to another.

" I am only going to ask again one more time release her now or I will- " Siegfried was cut off by a stone impacting his helmet, he looked toward it came from only to receive several more " GO BACK TO WERE YOU CAME FROM YA FREAK! " A unicorn yelled, " YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED DURING THE WAR MONSTER! " a griffin shouted as he tossed more stone's an Naruto, more shout's similar to those came from the crowd now turned angry mob as they threw rock's,stone's and any thing that was hard that they could get there hand's/claws on,Siegfried's eye briefly flashed from dark blue to a bloody crimson silencing the crowd.

the gigas smiled as it began it took this opportunity to break free.

(**LORD OF VERMILION OST - BLACK DRAGON'S TEMPLE **)

_The gigas broke from Siegfried's hold and began to summon it's weapon causing Siegfried to do the same but before he could strike the gigas delivered a fierce swipe with it's axe forcing Siegfried to dodge it only to__ leave himself open to an onslaught of feral strike's for the gigas._

_The crowd cheered the demon on as it continued to relentlessly strike Siegfried with it's axe knocking Balmung out of Siegfried's hand, but he had a plan after his sword was knocked from his hand Siegfried charged the Gigas and began to lay into it with a volley of swift punches and kicks knocking it of guard long enough for him to take the advantage the Gigas had. _

_Siegfried then grabbed his sword and charged the Gigas, he brought Balmung down on to it's head with enough force to split it in two but the Gigas blocked it at the last second with the pole of it's axe the struggle of whom was stronger lasted only a few second's as Siegfried kneed the Gigas in the stomach which was followed by a swift downward strike from his blade striking the Gigas in the chest._

_The Gigas backed away from Siegfried and then charge him swinging it's axe wildly but Siegfried was prepared he blocked and dodged every strike from the rapidly weakening Gigas but he knew he had to end this quick he could feel his control over his Incorruptus slipping **" damn it...I really am out of it aren't I...then again I was chained to a wall for ten year's." **Naruto/Siegfried thought._

_The Gigas charged once more but this time much slower due to the deep cut on it's chest Siegfried waited for it to get close he quickly glanced to the now diminished crowd and saw not only the Celestia, Luna and the other's but also his old friend Eldore._

_Siegfried closed his eye's waiting for his opening moment's later he was greeted by the sound of the Gigas going in for the apparent kill, Siegfried's eye's shot open as he quickly disarmed the Gigas much to the surprise of everybody as it was faster then most could see, He then punched it on the chest causing it to howl in pain giving Siegfried the opening he needed as he grabbed it by the arm's and restrained it._

**" ELDORE DO IT NOW! " **Siegfried shouted as he held the Gigas toward him Eldore nodded his head and drew his sword **" R**EME**MBER ELD**ORE** STRIKE THE **GEM** ON THE **CHE**ST O**R Y**OU WILL **KI**LL **HER**! " **Naruto/Siegfried shouted out as his hold on the Gigas was failing due to him leaving Knight mode " I KNOW DAMN IT! " Eldore yelled back as he stabbed his sword into the gem followed by a demonic scream of pain, Naruto's vision faded as he heard somebody yelling his name.

( ok you can stop listening to the ost now)

LATER THAT DAY

A faint beam of sunlight filtered through a gap between the curtain's of a dark room and on to the occupant of the room's face as he slumbered, sadly for Naruto that was enough to wake him from his sleep, he laid there for a few moment's before he shot up out of the rather large bed "_ where the bloody hell am I? " _He thought as he stumbled around the dark room._  
_

Naruto felt around for the door after a few minute's he found it and after a few more minute's trying to open it he was finally out of the dark room, Naruto looked around " hmm so I am at the palace" he said as he looked toward the guard that was stationed in the hallway.

" hello there ummmm." Naruto said as he tried to figure out the guard's rank or name " Bulwark(2) sir. " the now named Bulwark answered " well Bulwark do you know where the princesses are...also what happened to Trixie? "Naruto asked, " well to answer your question sir, your daughter is in the medical ward with the element bearers and the Changling queen, And the princesses are in the council chamber's sir. " Bulwark answered.

" also sir, I have been given order's to take you to the princesses when you woke up so if you will follow me. " Bulwark stated as he lead Naruto down the hall, they walked for what for a few minutes until they reached the main hall for the castle during the walk Naruto took notice of his clothe's _" please god let it not have been Chrysalis or Luna who dressed me. " _ he thought as he examined his long-sleeved crimson shirt and coal-black cargo pant's.

While Naruto was lost in thought he did not notice somebody pushing past him rather forcefully " out of my way peasant. " an arrogant voice stated as the person tried to push Naruto out of the way only to get knocked over, A loud string of gasp's sounded though out the main hall as Naruto and Bulwark continued to the council chamber's leaving the angry noble on the ground.

IN THE COUNCIL ROOM

" NO FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT EXECUTE NARUTO! " Celestia shouted at the council for the past four hour's they have been trying to convince her to kill Naruto and take his ark so they can study and replicate it " he must be put down you majesty he's to dangerous remember what he did to the griffin's, what if he does this to us. " one of the ever so_ Noble _councilmen tried to reason.

" Yes and whose fault was this hmmm councilmen, remember it was the council who authorized the suicide mission not me. " Celestia said causing them to shift nervously Luna decided to speak up " also why do you all want him dead so much he was a damn hero you fool's." she said but before any of them could reply a voice sounded from the door.

" I could not have put it in better word's my self Luna. " everybody turned to where the voice came from only to find nothing, everybody was silent until the voice spoke up again " so what are these cock head's bitching about now Tia? " the being said as he put his arm's around Luna and Celestia's shoulder's.

Celestia and Luna both smirked " oh just the same shit as all way's Naruto. " Celestia said causing the councilmen to pale " hmmm i guess we need to teach them there place again..." Naruto whispered in the both  
Celestia and Luna's ear causing them both to blush.

TWENTY MINUTE'S LATER

the council had gone and now only Naruto,Celestia and Luna remained in the room " sooo wanna go grab a bite to eat. " Luna suggested causing both Celestia and Naruto to nod as they where both hungry.

" Oh but first thing's first... who the hell dressed me. " Naruto said causing Celestia to face-vault and Luna to blush with a perverted smile on her face " You groped me didn't you? " Naruto asked as his eye twitched " yup. " Luna said happily as if it was a normal thing causing both Naruto and Celestia to sweatdrop _" she has not changed at all..."_ both Naruto and Celestia thought as they walked out of the chamber.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLK'S THE LATEST CHAPTER OF ES IS NOW COMPLETE NOW I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I NEEDED A BREAK FROM WRITING FRO A BIT.**

**ALSO WHO EVER CAN GUESS WHO THE NOBLE NARUTO PUSHED OVER WAS GET'S A STACK OF PANCAKE'S. **

**AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERBODY ( i know it's two day's early but i din't give a damn)**

**1. go to the white knight chronicle's wiki and search eldore that should so you what he look's like just poniefied**

**2. it also mean's bastion so you should know what that mean's.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE IT REALLY HELP'S.**

**ALSO I PUT UP A NEW POLL.**


	9. omake's ahoy

**HEY PEOPLE WHAT'S UP RADIANT DEMON HERE WITH TWO OMAKE'S THAT I WANTED TO DO EARLIER BUT DID NOT HAVE THE TIME, NOW I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING AND NO THIS IS NOT GOING ON HIATUS NOR AM I JUST BEING A DICK I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE BE PATIENT, ALSO WHEN I PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP THIS WILL BE DELETED BUT ONLY UNTIL I CAN THINK UP MORE, SO GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTION'S OK.**

**( I DON'T OWN ANYTHING )**

**OMAKE 1 - WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED WHEN CHRYSALIS FOUND NARUTO**

"N...Naruto..is that you." the Chrysalis asked "yep it's me Chrysalis...what did you think Tia would honestly kill me." Naruto said humorously completely missing the perverted gleam in her eye " no...no I did not. " Chrysalis said as she moved closer to him until her face was pressing lightly up against his, Naruto began to sweat as he saw the look in her eye's "_ Oh fuck me. _" he thought but unknown to him he muttered it as well " gladly. " Chrysalis growled out as she pulled out a stick of cookie dough.

FIVE YEAR'S LATER

" And the's how you were conceived Pupa " Chrysalis said in a happy tone as she looked at her daughter whom had a stony look and a disturbed mane six " any question's? " Chrysalis asked, Pupa raised her hand " this is going to give me nightmare's for a long time..." she said as her left eye twitched rapidly.

**OMAKE 2 - DO NOT OPEN**

" so Twi what did you want us to come over for? " RD asked as the other's nodded " well Rainbow I found some more boxes in the basement that had my mother's name on them so I wanted you all to be here when I opened them, you never know if there is some thing that belong's to one of your family member's in here." Twilight said.

Twilight pulled the first box over with her magic and opened it " hmmm just a bunch of old clothe's and...what...the... fuck?" Twilight said in slight horror as she pulled a crotch less dominatrix outfit, a whip and a ball gag out of the box the other's reaction's were similar to her's" oookay putting this back in to the basement. " Twilight said as she put the outfit back and _toy's_ in the box.

" Twi are you sure we should go through the rest of these? " Pinkie asked getting nod's from the other's " oh come on just because one box had a BDSM outfit does not mean the rest will have some weird thing's...right" Twilight said as she pulled another box toward them.

" see it's just some photo album's " Twilight said as she opened the box completely missing the big red DO NOT OPEN on the top.

FIVE MINUTE'S LATER

The mane six did not regret much in there life but this...this they did for the content's of the album's were rather disturbing sexual picture's of Naruto, Starlight and the occasional picture with either Flora, Cherry or Gemstone added to the mix.

" Twilight next time you want to open up a box with yer momma's name on in leave us out of it...better yet I ya do Imma knock you out. " A very shaken and disturbed Applejack said as she looked at her passed out friend's " yeah...me to " Twilight said as she made her way to her room so she could curl up into a ball and try to forget the nightmare inducing picture's.

_**ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ES IS COMING SOON. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW...I NEED THEM TO LIVE.( OH AND OMAKE TWO IS PART OF MY STORY...SO YES IT HAPPENED AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I DID NOT ADD IT TO THE FIRST FEW CHAPTER'S IS BECAUSE THAT WOULD HAVE JUST KILLED THE MOOD...)  
**_


End file.
